Project OGRE (TENTATIVE NOT REALLY THE REAL TITLE)
by CrossesOfTime609
Summary: Creed has left the Republic's Disciples due to his regrets of his past life, but what happens if his past life, begins to hunt him?
1. Chapter 1 - The Man they Call Creed

Chapter 1 - The Man they Call Creed

* * *

It was a dark night in the capital city of Giusepp in the Desolencia continent. The street lights were beautiful and cars passed by because it was a busy city at night. The night was cold further into the city and there was a mansion that stood inside one of the cores of the inner city. This was the Vitali mansion and it was the base of operations of the syndicate called the Vitali Family. They are the most notorious syndicate group in the whole of the Giusepp city and no other family could hold a candle up to them. The mansion had tall walls surrounding the perimeter so that no one could get inside. The only way that a person could get inside the mansion was through the front gate and the catch is that the gate was heavily guarded by the Guards of the Vitali.

The head of the family, Vincenzo Cesar La Vitalia, was notoriously known as the warlord in the city as well. His power stretched from controlling the drug and human trafficking trade relations, to the government officials in the Giussep city. To put it simply, he had the city at the palm of his hand. He appears to be a harmless old man on the outside world but do not be fooled. Despite the harmless look, he is a ruthless killer. He has killed his enemies back in the day to get to where he was today. He was untouchable in the city and was a threat to the "Republic".

In the outskirts of the mansion, there were two men talking on the rooftop of a building which was not too far from the mansion. They were both dressed in dark cloaks. It seemed that they were plotting something.

"Are you ready?" One of the two cloaked men said

"I am." The other one replied.

"Vincenzo La Vitalia is a threat to the Republic and the ORGANIZATION. You must eliminate him immediately." He replied

The man removed the cloak that he was wearing and his real self was now seen. He was dressed like an assassin and had two pistols at each hip. His face was still covered with a facemask in order to keep the secrecy of the task.

"You know how important this assignment is." The cloaked man said.

"I know. It's for the Republic's benefit. He is a threat as you said." The Assassin replied.

"Don't let your guard down. These men are quite capable of killing you." The cloaked man replied.

"I'm sure they are." The Assassin said.

The cloaked man looked at the assassin. He noticed that the assassin looked worried and not like himself. He began to ask him.

"What's wrong?"

"This is my last mission for the Organization. After this I will have no more ties with them or you." The Assassin replied.

"King wouldn't want to hear that from you." The cloaked man said.

"I'm serious. I'm quitting. I've seen enough killing." The Assassin replied as he now moved to sneak into the mansion.

"You're making a wrong move..." The Cloaked man said as he faded away.

The Assassin now was sneaking on the outskirts of Vitali's mansion. He noticed that the height of the wall was of jumping distance so he jumped over the wall with ease. He was in luck because there were little sentries posted on where he was located.

_"The central rooms. The main mansion itself. That's where the Don is." _The Assassin thought to himself.

He ran with speed and swiftness to get to his goal. He was silent and no one noticed that he was there. He was able to sneak pass the guards and he now reached the entrance to the main house. He noticed that there was no one guarding the doors and it was like they were letting him in on purpose.

"Must be a trap." The Assassin said.

Then he noticed a surveillance camera above him. He was spotted and it began alerting the Mafia guards outside the mansion. He knew now that he was going to be surrounded. He tried to hide but it was too late to find a hiding spot because he was now surrounded by Vitali's henchmen.

"Who are you?!" One of the men asked.

The assassin did not answer.

"Not answering huh?! FIRE AT HIM."

As they were going to fire at him they noticed that he disappeared in front of them. The men we're baffled on how did that happen and then they noticed something with tremendous speed was heading towards them. It was shooting bullets with high precision which hit the vital parts of Vitali's men. It was the assassin.

"He's fast!" One of the men said.

The Assassin finally slowed down and eventually stopped. Majority of the Vitali Guards that we're surrounding him have fallen to the ground now, dead. Only a few of them are left. He looked at them to instill fear in their souls and he finally removed his facemask. After he removed his facemask, they were baffled at what they saw. The man's face looked ruthless and uncaring. He had a scar on his left cheek and he also wore an eye patch over his left eye implying that he lost his eye long ago. He also had a prosthetic steel arm.

"No! It can't be!" One of the Vitali Guards said.

They we're familiar with him. The man who was a ruthless killer and only focused on the mission. The man with no empathy for his victims. The infamous gunslinger assassin in the ORGANIZATION, Creed.

"It's him! The Republic's most feared assasin, the legendary Creed!" One of the men said as he was backing away from Creed.

Creed looked at them with no mercy and he again disappeared because of his speed. He stopped infront of the men and he killed them with only two shots from his .45 caliber pistol. Now only one man was left.

"Holy shit... So this is Creed..." The remaining guard said.

He pointed his Assault Carbine Rifle at Creed and began shooting him. Creed noticed that he was firing and he evaded all the bullets that came from the carbine rifle. The Guard shot him again and this time he parried with his own handgun. The guard now ran out of ammo and he was helpless in front of the legendary assassin.

"No way...how the hell did you do that?!" The guard shouted in fear.

"My gun, is no ordinary weapon. The metal itself was made from one of the strongest metals in the world, Adamantine. The make of this gun combined with my skill of seeing bullet trajectories makes me very difficult to hurt with conventional ammunition and shells." Creed said as he now pointed his gun at the last man.

"P-p-p-please... don't kill me! I'll do anything!" The man begged.

"Open this door and I might think about it." Creed said coldly

The remaining Vitali guard opened the door for Creed and he went back to kneel in front of him.

"There! I opened the door and even shut off some surveillance cameras for ya! You won't kill me right?" The man said nervously.

Creed pointed his .45 Caliber pistol at the head of the guard and shot him dead.

"I lied." Creed said as he now proceeded to the central rooms of the Vitali Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2 - Restoration of Order

Chapter 2 - Restoration of Order

* * *

Creed was now walking in the inner parts of Vitali's mansion. The inner parts were not heavily guarded unlike the outskirts which led Creed to think that something fishy was going on. He continued to walk more towards the main entrance of the mansion, but as he was about to open the door a person with a familiar voice called out to him.

"I heard you were going to quit the organization." The voice said.

Creed looked behind him and saw a man of lean stature, he had yellow eyes and short orange hair. It was one of The Organizations 12 disciples, Vaughn.

"I'm surprised that you're alone here." Creed replied to him.

"Think again!" A woman's voice said as she appeared in front of him as well. She had brown hair and was almost as tall as Creed. She had eyes like that of a panther. She was called Vexen, also one of the 12 disciples of the Organization.

"Vaughn and Vexen. The Organization's most feared tandem." Creed said.

"That's right!" Vexen replied.

"King sent us as soon as he heard the news. So is it true Creed, You're going to quit after what The Organization has done for you?!" Vaughn asked

_"Damn you Icarus, seems like you snitched on me as soon as I began this mission."_ Creed thought to himself.

"So what Icarus told King was true... You know the rules Creed, once you quit, you die!" Vaughn said as he charged at Creed with his dual Kodachi blades. Vexen attempted to attack to as she swung her chain whip towards Creed. Creed dodged the attacks in a blink of an eye and shot two bullets with his gun, hitting one of the blades of Vaughn and hitting one of Vexen chain clips. One of Vaughn's blades cracked and shattered immediately after this happened.

"Impossible!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"So it's true. This man's precision is really lethal effects." Vexen said.

"I have no time to play with you guys. I have a mission to finish. Creed said

Creed now rushed at Vaughn and took him down to the ground with a throw thus knocking him out, Vexen hurried her self and prepared her chain clips again in order to defend herself from creed. She rushed at Creed as she threw one of her chain clips at him. Creed immediately saw this and shot the clip and it fell down to the ground, however he noticed that the other clips that he shot earlier are beginning to link all together with electricity coming from Vexen's energy.

"_Shit this ain't good"_ Creed thought.

"That's right. These are no ordinary clips, these clips form my main weapon which is the electric whip. Your bullets won't have any effect on me because the electric field surrounding my clips can stop those bullets of yours." Vexen replied with a smug face.

Creed rushed at Vexen now shooting bullets at her. She then swung her electric whip rendering Creed's bullets no effect. Creed stepped back and hid in one of the columns present in their fighting grounds.

_"Shit I have to rethink my strategy. The bullets won't do me much good here." _Creed thought as he looked at Vexen swinging the whip around the other columns trying to find him. _"She's swinging that thing like there's no tomorrow, it's really reckless of her to do that." _He thought. Then he noticed that while she swings the whip, she leaves an opening to her left side. Creed estimated it to be a three second opening and now he thought to himself,

_"That's it! I know how to take her down." _

Creed got out of hiding and Vexen took notice of this. She swung her electric whip at him and He definitely saw an opening to her left side.

_"Just as I thought! There is an opening to her left side." _Creed thought as he fired a curved trajectory shot that eventually hit Vexen's left side specifically on the area where her ribs are located.

"Aghhhhhh!" Vexen screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

Creed got nearer and pointed his gun at her. She could not move because of the pain at her side.

"I...thought..I've got you *cough*" Vexen said

"You had an opening to your left which my bullet can get through." Creed said

"What...are you...going to...do now? You...gonna kill ...me? *cough" she asked.

"No I won't." Creed said as he stopped aiming his gun at her. "You're not my target. Now go back to King before I change my mind." he added

"You've...changed...*cough*" Vexen said to Creed as she saw him going away to finish his mission.

_"That won't change the fact that we are enemies now..." _She thought.

Creed now moved on to the main area of Vitali's mansion. As he was moving silently through the rooftops, he had a vivid flashback which was very abstract.

_"You will be the greatest assassin of all time Creed!" (King's voice) _

_"I do whatever is beneficial for the growth of the republic." (Creed's Voice)_

_"You must not fear death for everyone dies." (Slade's voice)_

_"YOU"RE A NATURAL BORN KILLER!" (King's voice)_

_"Kill me now...Set me free..." _

"I'm no killer..This will be the last." Creed said as he was now at the main entrance of Vitali's main mansion.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Death of Vitali & Vengeance

Chapter 3 - Death of Vitali and Vengeance

* * *

Creed was now inside the main mansion of Vitali. He noticed that there were now few guards inside the

mansion. This could be due to the skirmish between him and Van and Vexen.

"_Vitali must've asked them to clear out. That means he's going to escape soon. I have to do this fast._" Creed thought to himself.

He ran across the long hallway of the mansion which led him to a stairway. It was the only way to get deeper inside the mansion of the criminal mastermind. He did not hesitate to go up the stairs. Once he was up the stairways, he noticed a huge door in front of him, he pushed the door and went on to the other side. Creed was now in a huge room. It looked like a ball room due to the design of the room which had a wide center and the structure of the room was that of similar to the ballroom in the olden times.

Creed explored the room thoroughly. He stayed in the room for a minute until he heard voices talking. It was coming from the door on the other end of the ballroom. He approached the door slowly but before he could get to it the door opened and he saw two henchmen with his supposed target, Vitali.

"It's him!" The Henchmen shouted

The henchmen now tried to dispatch Creed with force but obviously they failed. Creed evaded their attempts to subdue him with his superior agility and killed them both without even using bullets from his gun. He dispatched them only with his bare hands. Vitali now after seeing this, just stood in front of Creed, frozen as if he had seen a ghost.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" Vitali asked as he fell on the ground.

Creed did not say anything. He walked slowly closer to Vitali as the latter tried to back away from Creed.

"I will give you anything! Money?! Women?! Fame?! Just don't kill me please!" Vitali begged Creed

"Not Interested." Creed said as he now backed Vitali into a corner. He aimed his 45 caliber pistol right on Vitali's forhead.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Vitali shouted.

"King said you broke the agreement with the republic. You held power but chose to cause an uproar by building your fortress here. I'm doing this not for myself but for the republic and the order." Creed said as he pulled the trigger. Vitali now fell to the ground dead.

Moments after killing Vitali, Creed now made his way back to the courtyard where he fought Van and Vexen because the main gate was there which the easy exit to Vitali's mansion. He was now in the courtyard and he was now making his way to the main gate until he heard a voice. A person he knew from long ago.

"_It's been a long time, Creed._" the voice said.

Creed was hesitant to face the person because he knew that the person who was talking was already non existent.

"It...can't be.." Creed said.

Creed faced the person and saw a woman with a familiar face. She was a bit shorter than Creed, had slightly long hair and appeared slightly older. She wore a battle suit that was identical to Creed's own suit. It was his mentor, the one who taught him how to fight and how to be a ruthless killer. It was none other than King's former second in command, Slade.

"You can't be here..." Creed said.

"_Why not? Am I not allowed to see how my pupil has been after all this time?_" Slade replied.

"I killed you.. That's why.." Creed said coldly.

Without hesitation, Slade now rushed at Creed and attempted to throw him to the ground. Creed tried to counter the attempt but Slade was just too strong for him. She threw him to the ground and took out her Bowie Knife. She pointed the knife at Creed's forehead.

"No...don't" Creed pleaded.

"_Why? What about Vitali's plead? Did you hear him out?" _Slade said as she tried now to stab Creed on the forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Creed shouted.


	4. Chapter 4 - Headquarters & Bountyhunters

Chapter 4 - Headquarters and Bounty Hunters

* * *

Creed screamed as he woke up from his sleep. He had a bad dream about that night he went to assassinate Vitali. The people around him looked at him, baffled on why he screamed. He was approached by one of them and said.

"What's wrong Creed? Are you alright?" She asked him. She was a girl at her late teens, she had long blonde hair and was slightly shorter than Creed. The woman had a bow and arrow strapped on her back and she was wearing modern clothes. Her name was Jade.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry if I caused trouble. I just had a bad dream that's all" Creed replied to her.

"That's the third night you've had a bad dream. Are you sure you're alright?" Jade continued to ask.

"Yeah I'm okay, this is nothing." Creed said as he smiled at Jade.

"Maybe it's because you've been smoking too much cigarettes." A man said to Creed. He had spiky maroon hair and had piercings all over his ears. He was a man of tall stature but he was also lean in body shape. He had metal knuckles equipped in both hands suggesting that he is an experienced hand to hand combatant. He is known as Jephtah.

"I have only smoked two sticks of Mild Sevens in the past week. Don't tell me that's too much because you're the one who finished my previous pack." Creed replied.

"Well two is still many." Jephtah replied as he took out a pack of Mild Seven Lights cigarettes, got one stick, lit it and then started smoking the cig.

"Is that my current pack?" Creed asked him with curiosity.

"Uhhhh.. No man! I bought this with my own money man!" Jephtah said as he looked away from Creed and continued smoking.

"He's lying." Another woman said. She looked that of a desk clerk because she always wore formal clothes inside the headquarters. She is known as Tanri and she was in charge of relaying information of criminals with huge bounties on their heads to the team of Creed, Jephtah and Jade.

"He stole the pack from you while you were sleeping." Tanri added as she went back to her desk to check on updates on the criminal list.

Creed, Jade and Jephtah were only one of the teams of Bounty Hunters present in the RFI Company (Response Force of Innovation). They were in charge of capturing high-end criminals in exchange for money. The price of the criminal depended on how grave and notorious his/her crimes are. As of the moment, Creed held the record of capturing the most expensive criminal whose price was Z900,000 (900k zeni). A man called Grahm came in second who captured a criminal worth Z750000 (750k zeni). Lastly Jephtah came in third by recently capturing a criminal worth Z400000 (400k zeni).

"Damn you Jeph. Go buy your own cigs." Creed said to him irritantly.

"I'm sorry man but getting free stuff is so much better." Jephtah replied smugly.

"I don't get it why you guys love smoking cigarettes, don't you know that those things kill you?" Jade replied to both of them.

"Damn Jade you always ruin the fun." Jephtah replied to her.

"Guys I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have updates now." Tanri said to them as they gathered around on her desk to see the mission briefing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mission Briefing

Chapter 5 - Mission Briefing

* * *

Creed, Jade and Jephtah followed Tanri to her desk to take a look at their next mission. Tanri's desk was very technologically advanced because her data was not located in a conventional computer. The computer appears in front of her via virtual reality so the only thing she needs is to push the buttons present on her desk and the data will appear in front of her in an instant. She was now scanning the data base for next mission of the trio.

"Here it is. For the past several weeks, people have been disappearing in certain locations of the western part of this continent. I've traced the three hotspots of these disappearances which are namely, Liguarnia, El Roka, and Di Freya cities, but the latest activity seemed to be in El Roka, I suggest you start there." Tanri said.

"El Roka. A city to the west." Creed said.

"That's right." Tanri replied.

"Have you ID'd the fugitive yet?" Jephtah asked.

"Yes but little is known about this man. There's no photo on our database even though our data updates regularly. He goes by the code name of "Shadow Blade."" Tanri replied.

"_Shadow Blade? No way... It can't be him.." _ Creed thought

"What's his rap-sheet?" Jade asked her.

"Says here that he is the main cause of the mass disappearance of people in those areas I have mentioned. Also he has killed 700 people in just one week. Whoever this man is he's one hell of a fighter." Tanri said.

"Weapon of choice?" Creed asked to verify who the criminal is.

"Shadow Blade's weapon of choice. Hmmm, it says in here in the database that he mainly uses a long range Katana as his main weapon but that's all I can dig up." Tanri replied.

"_So...It must be him..." _Creed thought with verification.

"Did you identify the client or the one who requested this to us? What's the reward for Shadow Blade's head if ever?" Jade asked.

"The client's name is Selena Grey and yes she has specified the amount of the reward to be given. She's prepared to give you Z10,000,000 with a down payment of Z3,000,000 as soon as you accept this mission." Tanri replied.

"_Selena Grey? That's another familiar name. My past just continues to hunt me down huh?" _ Creed thought.

"Z3,000,000 as down payment? This guy must be on a priority list or something. Something doesn't smell kinda right though." Jephtah replied.

"Are there other agencies that Ms. Grey contacted?" Jade asked.

"She tried AXL Hunters and the DIAMOND Squad but they turned her down for various reasons. The RFI's the only agency that accepted this." Tanri said.

"What's their reason for declining her request?" Creed asked.

"Apparently, Shadow Blade's rap-sheet alone is enough reason. I received this report directly from these agencies so in other words they were the ones who relayed me the info. on this particular case." Tanri explained.

"We have to meet Ms. Grey first to collect the down payment." Jephtah said. "Can you relay us her location?" he added

"I knew you would say that. Just wait a second I'll tap into the network to see where Selena Grey is staying currently." Tanri said as she began to look for whereabouts of Selena Grey's location.

Creed became silent while Tanri was searching for the client's location. Jade could not help but notice this so she went and approached Creed to ask him if he is alright.

"Are you okay? You seem to be pre-occupied in your thoughts." Jade said.

"It's nothing really Jade. Maybe I'm just a bit tired that's all." Creed said to her.

"Is this about the dream you had earlier?" Jade continued to ask.

"No it's not. I honestly forgot about that already." Creed said as he smiled and pat Jade's head softly.

"Okay Creed. Just tell me and Jephtah if there's anything wrong okay? We're here for you." Jade replied.

"I found it!" Tanri exclaimed. "It says here in the database that she's currently staying her in Etto city. To be precise, she's staying in the Great Gargantua Hotel which is a five star hotel by the way." She added.

"Damn her pockets must lined well if she can give Z3,000,000 away in an instant." Jephtah said.

"I'm going to meet her." Creed said immediately as he grabbed his .45 pistol and put it in his holster.

Jade saw a change in Creed's facial expression. She noticed the change in his personality from the calm and docile state to the fierce and focused state.

"Hold up we're coming with you." Jade said.

"You guys stay here. It'd be better if you listen to Tanri more about the mission proper and how the insertion method is going to be. You guys can just fill me in later when I get back." Creed replied.

"He's right. In that way we could cover more ground. Besides it's just a collection of the initial fee right? It's not like something's going to go down there." Jephtah said.

"All right you go take care of yourself okay?" Jade said to Creed.

"I'll be fine." Creed said and he smiled at Jade.

Creed got out of the RFI head quarters main entrance and now began to make his way to the Great Gargantua Hotel. To get to the hotel, he had to take the floating bullet train to the main central point of Etto city. This was also called the Ventra strip because it was like a gambling central, there were casinos everywhere and five star hotels were everywhere as well.

He took the floating bullet train and got off the Main Ventra Station. He got out of the train station and walked past the central square of the Ventra strip. He passed to more casinos until he reached the entrance of the Great Gargantua Hotel.

"_Here's where the real fun begins_" Creed thought as he entered the hotel.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING GUYS PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS IF THERE ARE ANY SUGGESTIONS :)


	6. Chapter 6 - The Meeting

Chapter 6 - The Meeting

* * *

Creed now entered the Great Gargantua Hotel. He noticed immediately the extravagant design of the lobby. One can deduce that this place is the preferred hotel of the people who held a huge mass of money on their pockets. The five star hotel looked like the inside of a castle of a very rich person. The furniture was kept in top shape and there was a huge chandelier on top of the lobby.

He approached the clerk desk and saw the manager in the counter. He approached the manager and began to ask of Selena Grey's whereabouts.

"Yes what can I do for you sir?" The manager asked.

"Is there a Ms. Selena Grey staying here? I'm a friend of hers." Creed said.

"Oh, let me check." The manager said as he checked the records of the guests staying in the hotel. "Yes there is, she is in room Y1671 on the 16th floor. Should I send her a notification that you will arrive sir?" He continued to ask.

"I already called her earlier so no need to do so. She knows that I'm coming. Thank you anyway." Creed said as he went to the elevator.

He entered the elevator and asked the operator to take him to the 16th floor. He never kept his guard down. Creed had a hunch that the hotel was being run by mafiosi syndicates, particularly those people who were formerly under Vitali's command. They now gained prominence and started putting up businesses of there own to fund there Mafia organization.

The elevator now reached the 16th floor and Creed began now looking for the room Y1671. He went across the hall and finally found the room. He drew his .45 caliber pistol from the holster strapped on to his waist and entered the room. He was now in Selena's room and he kept his guard up even more. In the room he saw a lady sitting on the bed dressed in an ebony gown. She had ebony black hair and she was a beautiful woman in her 30's. She had a nice body figure and the woman there was none other than Selena Grey.

"Selena." Creed.

"Hmmm. I somehow thought it was going to be you." Selena replied.

"How'd you know that it was going to be me coming here?" Creed.

"Icarus spilled the beans about you to King and in turn King told the rest of the republican officers to watch out for you, my husband told me that you left and that is why I know that it was going you." She replied back.

"Husband? Oh, I remember now you married Gretsch, one of King's Lieutenants." Creed said.

"I also heard from sources that you refuse to kill now, is it true Creed? Let's test it." Selena said as she pushed a button she was holding and security officers came crashing into her room through her windows.

In an instant Creed was surrounded by three security officers from the Republic. The Officers tried to charge him simultaneously but they failed due to Creed's speed and honed reflexes. He went near one officer, took him down with a throw and broke his arm. After that he shot that same guard in the shoulder and in the legs in order to immobilize him. The two other guards attempted to take him down as well but Creed was more fast and eluded the strikes and he took one officer down with a single kick to the jaw. The last guard, Creed shot on the knees with his gun in order to immobilize him. All the guards now were immobilized but none of them were dead. Selena was shocked when she saw this leading her to believe Creed that he does not kill any longer.

"Is that enough to convince you Selena?" Creed said to her.

"So it's true then. Hmhm" Selena replied.

"I'm here to collect the Z3,000,000 you promised as initial down payment." Creed added.

"It's in the suitcase over there at the counter." She pointed

"Before I get it, I need to know, is this Shadow Blade the one I think it is? Why do you need him taken down? Isn't he one of your own?" Creed asked her.

"Who do you think it is?" Selena asked him.

"Falrich, one of the 12 disciples of King." Creed said.

"It is indeed him Creed." Selena replied.

"Why do you need him taken down? You both work for the republic." Creed replied.

"The mass disappearance is being led by him. He plans something sinister with the help of King. I can't stand it anymore so I wanted him to be gone. Now that you know can you help me?" Selena asked Creed.

Creed took the briefcase containing the Z3,000,000. He looked at it and saw the money was real and then he closed the briefcase.

"Consider it done and him captured." Creed said as jumped out the window of Selena's room to return to headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7 - Destination: El Roka

Chapter 7 - Destination: El Roka

* * *

Creed had now gone back to RFI headquarters. He took the elevator to get back at where Tanri and the others are. He then arrived at the floor in where the briefing room of their team where. Jade and Jephtah had noticed that Creed had just come back and they also noticed that he brought a suitcase with him.

"I'm back." Creed said to them.

"Took you long enough Creed. Let me guess, there was a trap huh?" Jephtah said.

"Not really. It was more of a small skirmish, that's all." Creed replied.

"It's a good thing that you weren't hurt Creed." Jade replied.

"Thanks for the concern Jade." Creed said with a smile.

"Are you two done yet?" Jephtah asked sarcastically as he took out a cigarette and began smoking it. "So, is that it?" he added to ask.

Creed took his pack of cigarettes from Jephtah, lit one himself and began smoking as well.

"Yeah. Z3,000,000 in this case right here." Creed said as he opened the briefcase and showed its contents to them.

The case contained the huge amount which was only the partial payment for the case. Jephtah could not help himself but get awed in the sight of this amount infront of him.

"DAAAAMMMN! I'm set for life with this amount!" Jephtah said.

"Not so fast Jeph." Jade said. "We still need to keep the end of our bargain in accepting this mission." she added.

Tanri now who was downloading the map of the location in which the last activity of Shadow Blade has been traced. She was really working hard in order to help the three bounty hunters. Shortly after her hardwork, she was able to acquire an accurate map of the location known as El Roka.

"Creed, Jade and Jephtah, I've got the map of El Roka and also the waypoint on how to get to El Roka as well." Tanri said to them.

She gave the map database to Jade and she took it from Tanri and kept it in her bag. Jephtah and Creed were now preparing for their departure as well. Creed stocked up on some bullets for his .45 caliber pistol and Jephtah began polishing his Iron Knuckles for combat. They were done preparing and now met again at Tanri's desk.

"So everyone ready?" Creed said.

"Yeah!" said both Jade and Jephtah in unison.

"In this mission, the RFI will provide you a 4WD Jeep. It can access most terrain types ranging from desert, rocky plains and rain forests. I've given Jade the map database on how to get to El Roka. I've also highlighted on her map the shortest way on getting there." Tanri said to the three of them.

"Thanks Tanri. We owe you a lot." Jade said to her.

"Don't mention it. Just come back alive and we'll call it even." Tanri said with a smile.

"Okay guys lets get going." Jephtah said to the both of them.

Creed, Jade and Jephtah now took the elevator and went on the floor where the jeep that was set for them was located. Jephtah took the driver's seat implying that he will be the one to drive. Creed took the farthest back seat in order to scout for enemies in case they get followed. Jade was also with him in the back seat to assist him in any way possible.

"Okay guys let's go and do this thing!" Jephtah said as he started the jeep on rode on the way to El Roka.


	8. Chapter 8 - An Unfortunate Stop

Chapter 8 - An Unfortunate Stop

* * *

The trio of Jade, Creed and Jephtah were now on their way to the city of El Roka. They were now out of Etto city and are now passing through the Desert Plains of Vasco. An estimate of 12 hours to 24 hours is the usual time of the trip from Etto to El Roka. The Sandy plains surrounding the terrain gave Jephtah a hard time in maneuvering the 4WD Jeep that they were on. Jade and Creed sat at the back seat of the 4WD. Jade was watching the scenery that they were passing through as the trip went by and Creed was looking the other way while smoking a cigarette.

Jade looked at Creed while he was looking the other way. She noticed that Creed always had his left arm covered with a long sleeve. She always wondered what was under it. She also always wondered what happened to Creed's left eye due to him always wearing an eye patch over it. Her mind was beginning to be filled with curiosity about Creed. She always thought that he was a mysterious person. Finally Jade asked

"So...what's with the eye patch?"

Creed was still staring at the scenery and did not answer. He was too much spaced out to hear it so Jade called his name and tried to ask again.

"Creed!"

Creed now heard Jade call him and now faced her.

"Yes what's up?" he answered.

"So...what's with the eye patch?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah I lost my left eye so I'm covering it." Creed replied.

"Thanks for that mister obvious! What I meant was how did it happen?" She replied to him.

"It's a long story." Creed replied to her in a sudden. She noticed the change of facial expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"It's nothing." Creed said as he smiled at her.

"You can tell me." She replied.

"It's just the events of when I lost my eye. I always feel sad when I remember it." Creed replied.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I won't ask again." Jade said while worrying about Creed. She now went back to sightseeing but still she was thinking about him.

Suddenly a flashback occurred in Creed's mind. The flashback of him and Slade two years ago.

_"RGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Creed exclaimed as he attacked Slade._

"_You are too predictable Creed. I trained you better than this!" Slade replied as she evaded and countered Creed's attempt of a strike throw._

_Slade now threw Creed to the ground. Creed felt the hurt in his back because of the impact. He tried to get up but as he got up Slade was now rushing in front of him with her Bowie Knife. Creed saw the trajectory of her slash and evaded by sliding to the right. He successfully evaded but not without paying a price. Creed now subdued Slade from behind_ _and threw her on the ground. Creed disarmed the Bowie Knife from Slade. There was blood dripping from the knife and also there was blood dripping from Creed's ruptured left eye. He lost his left eye as he dodged Slade. Slade was now immobilized and fatigued and Creed got out his gun and pointed it at her._

_"Good job Creed...now...Set me free..." Slade said to him._

"I'm sorry..." Creed said out loud.

Jade looked at him and asked.

"You alright Creed? Who're you apologizing to?"

Creed now looked around and saw Jade looking at him with a puzzled facial expression.

"It's nothing really. Forget I said that." Creed replied.

"I hope you're okay Creed.." Jade said.

"I'm fine thanks for your concern." Creed said as he smiled and pat Jade on the head.

Creed now faced Jephtah and asked him.

"How long before we reach El Roka?"

"6 more hours tops." Jephtah replied.

Creed sighed with boredom as he looked at the horizon of the desert. The trip just went on normally and the three of them were minding their own business until Jephtah noticed that something wrong. He looked at the side mirror of the 4WD Jeep and saw a fin like object that was following their Jeep.

"Uhhh guys... Something's tailing us from the underground!" Jephtah warned them.

Creed and Jade looked around the perimeter of their vehicle and they also saw the fin like object. Jade took her bow and arrow out and was about to fire arrows at it but Creed stopped her.

"Wait!" Creed said.

"What?! It's going for us!" Jade said.

"Don't be hasty. It might just be passing by." Creed said as Jade disarmed herself.

The huge fin like object was now beside the 4WD Jeep of the trio and was not doing anything but sailing beside them.

"See?" Creed said to her.

But now Creed noticed that the fin like creature was now resurfacing and it began ramming the jeep with it's body.

"JEPH MOVE THE JEEP!" Creed shouted as he drew his 45 caliber pistol and began shooting at the Sand Monster.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Jephtah said as he maneuvered the jeep to safety.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS COMING FOR US!" Jade said to Creed as she began shooting arrows at the Sand monster.

The sand monster was now following their jeep and Jephtah cannot lose sight of it. He maneuvered the jeep with force but still he could not shake it. Creed and Jade were attacking the monster with their weapons but it had little effect on it.

"HANG ON I'M GOING TO STEP ON IT!" Jephtah said as he stepped on the gas to make the 4WD jeep go into full speed. They were going really fast and they almost lost the sand monster.

"Whew! That was a close one huh?" Jephtah said as he was slowing down.

"We lost it. Thank goodness." Jade said as she sighed with relief.

Then as the trio were just beginning to relax the Sand Monster appeared right in front of them. Jephtah was caught of guard and he crashed the jeep by accident. The three of them were not really hurt for they were able to get out of the jeep on time but there was another threat that awaited them. The sand monster now resurfaced it's full body and now began to prepare itself for attack.

"Craap..." Jephtah said as he was getting up. "Now we have to deal with this?"

Creed and Jade got up also and drew their respective weapons. Jade prepared her aim at the fully surfaced sand monster.

"It's a Sand King Chimera." Creed said as his facial expression changed.

Both Jade and Jephtah looked at Creed with awe. They were shocked that he knew what type of monster it is.

"How do you know what it is?" Jade asked him

"We've had a couple of run-ins in the past." Creed said

_"Past?" _Jade thought to herself.

_"Past huh?" _Jephtah thought to himself as well.

Creed now with his weapon drawn was preparing to attack the Chimera. He then noticed the sleeve that was covering his left arm. He knew that it would slow him down and it will not help him be efficient in combat so he ripped the sleeve to expose his left arm. Jade and Jephtah were shocked at what they saw.

"_Prosthetic Steel Arm?" _Jade thought to herself.

_"No... It can't be.. HIM!" _ Jephtah thought to himself.

"Okay.. LET"S DANCE!" Creed said as he rushed to attack the Chimera.


	9. Chapter 9 - Revelations

Chapter 9 - Revelations

* * *

Creed now rushed to attack the Sand King Chimera. He fired bullets at its outer shell protecting the inner skin of the monster. He knew that if pressured long enough the outer shell will give out. Jade fired arrows at it as well while moving with decent speed. Jephtah rushed at it and attempted a combat strike on the body but the Chimera was to strong that it sent him flying away. He flew towards Jade's direction but fortunately Jade caught him and the both of them got back up. Creed with his excellent agility and reflexes was avoiding each strike that the Chimera was throwing at him. He fired two bullets from his 45 which just lodged into the outer shell.

"Damn!" Creed said as he landed on the ground. He rushed at the Chimera again to attack it.

Amidst the fighting, Jade and Jephtah now rushed at Creed's direction to help him fight. They never saw Creed like this before in an intense state of fighting.

"I never knew Creed fought like this." Jade said to Jephtah while moving towards Creed.

"Yeah. He's indeed a mysterious guy." Jephtah replied to her.

Jephtah now saw Creed fighting the Chimera alone and he helped him out. He jumped so high in order to get some power for his strike. He attempted a flying fist attack towards the outer shell of the Chimera. He connected with the strike with enough power and cracked the outer shell protecting the inner skin of the Chimera. He crushed the fins as well to prevent it from escaping. Jephtah landed on the ground and he saw Creed.

"Nice shot." Creed said to Jephtah

"All in the day's work." Jephtah replied with a smug face.

Jade was now there as well and she fired arrows at the inner skin that was exposed and it hurt the Chimera enough, but it was now rushing at her because she got it's attention by hurting it. It attempted to charge at her but Creed was there in a nick of time to get her out of the way.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"Anytime." Creed replied as he smiled at her. Now Creed put her down and went towards the direction of the Chimera. He fired pierce shots at the body of the monster and hurt it enough to stun it. The Chimera was now not moving and Creed now fired the final shot to it's body which was an exploding bullet. The Bullet lodged into the inner skin of the Chimera and it exploded along with the monster. The three of them eliminated the threat now.

"Woah.. wicked ammunition man." Jephtah said.

"All in the day's work." Creed replied as he began to light a cigarette and smoked it.

"So...Creed that's what was under the sleeve.." Jade said to him while looking at his left arm.

"Yeah. I lost my arm too in an accident. It happened a long time ago." Creed replied.

"Why were you covering it then?" Jade asked him

"Is it to avoid suspicion?" Jephtah added.

Creed felt a cold sweat with what Jephtah asked him. He felt that he knew who he really was.

"No nothing like that. I was just embarrassed you know. That I have an artificial arm." Creed replied as he went near the 4WD Jeep.

"The damages are minimal, but it would take atleast overnight to repair this. Good thing we have a repair kit inside the trunk." Jephtah said as he went on repairing the Jeep.

"I'm gonna set up camp." Jade said. "Creed you wanna help out?" she added.

"Sure." Creed said.

The two of them now were setting up camp in order for them to have a place to stay at night. Their Jeep had supplies that would last them for atleast 3 days if properly managed. After a few mins Jade and Creed were now finished setting up camp and were now gathering materials for their fire at night fall. Nightfall approached and they now had fire and they sat on the ground around the campfire while Jephtah was repairing the jeep. Creed was eating the food packets that were in the jeep's supplies and Jade was also eating the food packets. After eating creed lit another Mild Seven cigarette and started smoking.

"Ever think of quitting Creed?" Jade asked him.

"No I don't intend to. Smoking makes me feel good." Creed replied "You should try it." he added.

"No thanks. Anyway I gotta go to sleep the smoke is killing me. Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" Jade said to Creed as she attempted to sleep.

Creed stood up from the campfire and went to Jephtah's direction. He saw him fixing the Jeep and was almost nearly done. Creed tossed him his cigarettes, lighter and food packets which Jephtah noticed.

"You look tired and you could use a smoke." Creed said to him.

Jephtah ate the food packets hastily and took the cigarettes and lighter. He took one from Creed's Mild Seven pack and lit it with his lighter. He noticed that there was pattern on the lighter, an insignia familiar to him.

"So, fan of the resistance huh?" Jephtah said to him

"What are you talking about?" Creed said like he was trying to cover up something.

"The insignia on your lighter. The Resistance Armada, I used to fight for those guys. They opposed the republic and had a real vision. It all ended though with the death of our Leader." Jephtah said.

"So who was your leader? Was he a great person?" Creed asked him.

"She. She was a real person and a real fighter. I think you know her very well." Jephtah said like he was hinting something.

"What?" Creed said.

"You don't need to hide it. The way you fight, your moves, fight techniques, it's the same as hers. Not only that, your arm, the prosthetic one, I know that you lost it for her because she told us her stories." Jephtah replied.

"It could be a coincidence." Creed replied.

"Please would you stop. I know who you are Creed Dyskienth. The Republic's number one assassin, Grand Kaiser's loyal lap dog and most importantly, Our leader's greatest apprentice." Jephtah replied.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it huh. You did get one thing wrong though." Creed replied.

"What is that?" Jephtah replied.

"I don't serve King anymore. I'm a nomad, a wanderer." Creed replied.

"You don't seem to lie now, unlike your statements earlier. It must be true then that you have left Grand Kaiser's side. Why'd you do it?" He asked Creed.

"I've seen enough killing.." Creed replied.

"What made you decide? Is it because of the death of Slade by your hand?!" Jephtah asked him furiously as he held him by the collar.

Creed did not answer anything.

"So...it must be true..." Jephtah said as he punched Creed in the face.

"YOU COULD HAVE SPARED HER!" Jephtah said.

"She wanted it. I just did what I was told." Creed said coldly.

"You were lovers at one point! How could you just kill her like that?!" Jephtah said as he attempted to throw one punch at Creed but he stopped it and threw Jephtah on the ground.

"You think I wanted her to die?! You think that I do not regret killing her?! If you are sad then what more am I?! I have dreams at night about that day I killed her.. I wish I could take it all back but I can't.. She wanted to die by my hand. I gave it to her atleast for her to be at peace." Creed explained to Jephtah as he left and went back to camp.

Jephtah was now relieved, because he knew that Creed did not kill Slade with cold blood. He was relieved that he actually cared for her and cherished her.

"That's some apprentice you got there Slade." He said to the skies as Jephtah also went back to camp.


	10. Chapter 10 - Arrival and Catch

Chapter 10 - Arrival and Catch

* * *

The trio were still riding on their way towards the city. Jephtah was driving as usual, Jade was looking outside the jeep and Creed was asleep. It was a long drive and all she saw was a long line of sandy plains and rock formations. She then looked at Creed and looked at his left arm and eyepatch. She then started a conversation with Jephtah.

"Creed's lost a lot huh?" She asked.

Jephtah heard her talking to him and said.

"Yeah, he has."

"A left arm and an eye? That must've hurt a lot." She said.

"He's an experienced combatant so there's no worry in him pulling his weight." Jephtah replied.

"I wonder how it happened though, he must've been through a lot." Jade said.

"Yeah, he must have." Jephtah replied. _"He did" _He thought to himself.

Jephtah now focused on his driving and he noticed that they were getting closer to their destination. He saw infrastructures from a mile away and he began driving faster. Creed woke up due to the wind produced by Jephtah's speedy driving.

"Ughhh... We must be getting closer." Creed said

"Good you're awake." Jade said.

"I just needed some rest." Creed replied to her.

After a few minutes they have arrived in the city of El Roka. The city was filled with infrastructures such as skyscrapers and buildings. It had a central plaza that had the statue of the Grand Kaiser of the republic. Though it looked like an ordinary city, there was something odd due to few people being in the city.

The trio now went to their designated place to stay, which was the RFI annex station. It was a small office compared to Etto headquarters. He parked their jeep in the parking lot and the trio got off the vehicle and went to explore the city to look for clues.

"Finally! We are here." Jade said

"We are not here for sightseeing we have a job to do." Jephtah said.

While the two were conversing, Creed was now looking around the city, he noticed that Tanri was right and there was a mass disappearance. The question now is how did the mass disappearance happen?

"I don't remember El Roka being so, boring." Creed said to Jephtah

"Yeah, usually its a busy city but that's not the case now is it?" Jephtah replied.

The trio now reached the central plaza. They saw the statue of the Grand Kaiser of the republic. It was a big statue honoring him.

"I didn't know that the republic was in charge here." Jade replied.

"It isn't, this is just a sector of their decentralized government." Creed replied.

"Then why is there a statue of the Grand Kaiser here?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea." Creed said.

Jephtah was looking around the statue and he noticed something posted on the pedestal where the statue. He saw a flyer which stated "A NEW AGE OF FREEDOM" and a picture of the Grand Kaiser.

"Hey check this out." Jephtah said to Creed and Jade.

"A new age of freedom?" Jade said. "Must be a movement or something"

"Or it could be our ticket to figuring out the mass disappearance" Creed said.

"The only thing we know is a person called Shadowblade is leading the mass disappearance." Jade replied.

"Yeah but with this we could.." Jephtah said

Before Jephtah could finish his statement, the trio were attempted to be ambushed by soldiers with unknown origin.

The soldiers wore all black and had a red scarf around their faces with the insignia of the republic. They were agile, fast and flexible. Like they were programmed to fight in a way to be unbeatable. They were now attacking the trio. Creed drew his .45 caliber pistol and began shooting them in their limbs to immobilize them but they were evading his shots. Creed began to move as agile as the soldiers to immobilize them. Jephtah was also agile and he attempted to strike down the soldiers with his knuckles. He threw fast punches at them but they weren't connecting as much. Jade drew out her bow and began shooting arrows at the soldiers at high precision but the soldiers were too fast for her as well.

"Damn! They're too fast.." Jade said as she was fending them off.

Jephtah was having some success with knocking out the soldiers but he only took out a few soldiers. Creed was agile and swift in taking them out. He wasn't killing them but he broke their bones to render them useless.

"Jeph behind you!" Creed said as he shot the soldier in the shoulder and he fell down.

"Thanks man." Jephtah said

"Anytime." Creed replied

The Trio were still fighting but a midst their fighting, a man with a shadow cloak began to go near them. The man got near them and with lightning fast speed he took Jade and held her hostage. Creed was still preoccupied with fighting the soldiers when he heard someone call him out.

"BROTHER!" the cloaked man said.

Creed immobilized the last of the soldiers and he then he looked behind him and saw a familiar face. The man had a knife pointed on Jade's throat to ensure that Creed won't attack him.

"I knew it..it was you" Creed looked at him fiercely. Jephtah was just at a ready position to attack the man when Creed stopped him.

"No don't. He won't hesitate to kill her." Creed said.

"You know this man?" Jephtah asked.

"Help me please!" Jade said as she was attempting to get out of the man's grip.

"I'ts useless I tell you." The man said.

"Let her go." Creed said.

"I assume that you haven't told them huh Creed?!" The man said.

Creed was speechless when he heard him say that.

"You Shadowblade?" Jephtah asked.

"Well I suppose an alias covers my name, but Creed knows me more." Shadowblade said as he started laughing in a very sinister matter.

"Tell them my real name, Comrade" Shadowblade said to Creed

Jade was shocked when she heard Shadowblade call Creed comrade. He still had a grip on her so she couldn't move.

"Falrich... One of King's 12 disciples" Creed said as he disappeared in front of Falrich's sight. Falrich was baffled about this and he held Jade closely so that she is still her hostage. Creed reappeared behind Falrich and pointed his gun at the back of Falrich's head.

"Still got the moves I see, but I picked up some stuff too." Falrich said as he let her go for a little while and attempted to grapple Creed. Creed saw through it and he stopped Falrich but then he disappeared and reappeared again far from Creed while holding Jade hostage.

"So you had more courage to attack me? I'm not impressed" Creed replied.

"Heh, I got cocky but I'll get you next time." Falrich replied.

"Oh and to add a twist, I'll tell your little girlfriend here a secret. Everything she needs to know about you comrade. She is after all HER sister." Falrich said as he called two soldiers out of thin air to keep her hostage.

Creed felt frightened that Falrich would tell Jade everything.

Jade was resisting but she was powerless and gave up. She passed out and has been taken away by Falrich's men.

"Motivated yet? Good maybe you'll kill me the next time we fight. See you around Creed and don't worry, everyone misses you." Falrich said as he disappeared.

Jephtah now went near Creed and asked him.

"How does he know you well?"

"We used to work together. I was the head of the 12 disciples before I left." Creed replied. "We have to find her, he won't hesitate to kill her." Creed said as he began to go back to the annex station.


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth

Chapter 11 - Truth

* * *

Jade was taken to Falrich's lair which was in the outskirts of the city. It looked like an abandoned part of the region and it was filled with scrap metal. He established his base of operations there as the soldiers were also there. It seemed that the mass disappearance of people and the number of soldiers were connected. The revolution was now being oiled in order to run.

Jade was taken to a prison cell by the soldiers and she was put in that cell and tied up as well. Her mind was still filled with confused thoughts due to Falrich's mind games towards Creed. The things he said to Creed boggled her mind about who he really was. She wanted to know the truth. Then she noticed that soldiers were approaching her cell now and they began dragging her somewhere.

_"Where are they taking me this time?" _She thought to her self as she was being dragged.

"_Who are you Creed? I feel like I do not know you anymore..."_ She thought even more.

_"Sister...help me please..." _She thought some more.

She was taken to Falrich who was at some platform on top of the ruins of the abandoned city. She was still tied up and Falrich was looking at her, observing her and began thinking about King's former second in command, Slade.

"Leave us." He told the soldiers.

Jade observed him and she thought that he had Creed's same aura, mysterious and cunning.

"You really do look like her. That's common sense because she's your biological sister." Falrich said.

"You know my sister?!" Jade exclaimed.

"I know her, and so does Creed." Falrich said to her.

"What do you mean?!" Jade asked him more

"Well, I know for a certain fact that Slade was her name right?" Falrich said with a sinister smug face.

"Stop playing games!" Jade replied angrily

"Or what?! Creed will save you and kill me?!" Falrich said to her as he started laughing in a sinister matter.

"He doesn't kill people... HE BRINGS THEM BACK ALIVE!" She replied.

"You really do not know him do you? And yet you possess blind affection for him, how ignorant." Falrich said.

"Like you know him!" Jade said.

"Well I know that he lost his left arm due to mission back in the day when he was still an assassin for the republic. The reason was he saved Slade from a falling boulder. His eye he lost when he fought and KILLED Slade." Falrich said. "That's right, he was the one who killed your precious sister Slade."

Jade was shocked at what she heard.

"NO THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Jade exclaimed.

"Creed is a killer! He has killed many people for the republic! He is an assassin an angel of death! And he was the one who took your sister from you, I should know because we worked side by side as assassins for the Grand Kaiser..." Falrich replied to her.

"IS it sinking in yet?!" Falrich asked her.

"No...it can't be..." Jade said.

"Now you know everything about him, and if you think about it how could a man fight as extraordinary as that? Creed is not ordinary because he was once one of us!" Falrich added.

"No..." Jade said but now she was doubting Creed about who he is.

Falrich called some soldiers to his side.

"Take her back to her cell, my work here is done." Falrich said as he disappeared from their sights.


	12. Chapter 12 - Invitation

Chapter 12 - Invitation

* * *

Creed was now waiting in the central plaza of the city. He sat down there with the objective of getting a clue on where Falrich took Jade. Jephtah was on his way to where Creed is and he now saw him. He observed that he was not himself. He had the face of a an assassin who was waiting patiently for a target.

"Hey." He said to Creed.

Creed did not respond to him. He was too focused on waiting and finding clues. He also began thinking about Jade. If she were okay.

"It's going to be fine." Jephtah added.

"No it's not." Creed replied.

"How can you tell?" He asked him

"When we get there, she might not be alive anymore. Falrich has no remorse for his victims." Creed replied to him.

Jephtah did not say anything because it might lead to worse things or it might worsen Creed's mood.

"He's baiting me." Creed said as he lit a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Jephtah asked.

"She kidnapped her to bring out the killer side of me." He replied.

"Your old self?" Jeph asked.

"Yes." Creed said. "He had the urge to fight me when I was still back in the republic." he added

"So its an unsettled bet?" Jephtah asked.

"No. Now this is personal." Creed said as he went back to thinking.

A midst the thought process, he noticed a different feeling inside him. A feeling that there was something missing. A feeling that he could only get when Jade was around him. Sure there was regret, anger, sadness and more but there is this new feeling that brews inside him.

_"I have to find her. I can't lose someone again by my own faults."_ He thought to himself.

Then he noticed that there were Soldiers walking towards him. They were still far away so they were not seen, but he knew that he had to do something because this was his only chance to find Falrich and save Jade.

"Jephtah, you should go now." Creed said.

"Why, I just got-" Jephtah said

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to be here." Creed interrupted him.

Jephta went away following Creed's instructions. The two soldiers were now nearing the area where Creed is and eventually they got there but the baffling thing is, Creed was not there.

"Weird, Boss said he'd be here." One of the soldiers said.

_"So he knew how to read my movements now. That's an improvement." _ Creed said while hiding behind the Grand Kaiser statue.

"Let's just wait here, Boss said he'll be here to get the invita-" The soldier said but he was not able to finish the sentence.

The soldier fell to the ground. The weird thing is there was no gunshot as to be expected from Creed, but the other soldier saw a knife stick at the back of the his companion. The remaining soldier braced himself for combat but before he could even move, Creed got him in an immobilizing hold.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you better start talking." He said in a cold tone

"I thought you don't kill anymore?!" The frightened soldier said.

"He's not dead, I just hit his spine with a knife. He's a vegetable but he's still alive." Creed said coldly. "Although I'm thinking of killing you if you don't tell me what I need to know."

"The B-b-b-boss sends h-h-his regards..." The frightened soldier replied as he gave Creed a piece of paper with an inscription on it.

Creed still had him in an immobilizing hold, he took the paper from him carefully and after he had done that he hit him at the back of the neck to permanently immobilize him.

"Tonight at the Roka bay Bridge we meet, As I put Jade to her eternal sleep. Come alone and armed with your past self, because if you don't it will end in her death" Creed said as he was reading it off in the piece of paper that was given to him.

He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and gave Jephtah a call.

"Jeph, I have a lead. Come with me to Roka bay bridge but be concealed, because he's expecting only me." Creed said as he went now on his way to Roka Bay Bridge.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Showdown at the Bridge

Chapter 13 - Showdown at The Bridge

* * *

The Roka bay Bridge was beautiful at night, it was an ideal place for couples to be when just going out and having fun, but that is not the case tonight because one, El Roka city has been deserted due to the mass disappearance led by Falrich and second this will be the area in which the final showdown will happen between him and his former Comrade. Falrich brought insurance in the form of Republic Soldiers in order to ensure his victory against the showdown. He also brought Jade with him. She was still tied up, held against her will, but something had changed. She lost all hope.

"Can't you feel the excitement?" Falrich said to her "The Showdown is about to begin!" he added.

"I...don't care anymore..." Jade replied.

"That's good. Lose faith in your precious Creed for he lied to you. HE doesn't trust you you know." Falrich replied.

Falrich drew his sword which was a long katana, but it was no ordinary katana. It had electric power up to 900,000 volts and he can control this energy with his blade as a conduit.

"Creed will lose, and King's plan will finally be realized." Falrich said. "I think that it is just about time he got here, any moment now." he added.

Falrich called it right. Creed had just arrived on the bridge and was now making his way towards Falrich. He was then stopped by the Republic Soldiers. They stood in front of Falrich like a brick wall.

"You're just in time, Comrade." Falrich said.

Creed looked around and saw Jade tied up on the railing of the bridge. Jade saw Creed too but she wasn't as enthusiastic as he hoped she would be. There was emptiness in her eyes and a huge distrust of Creed.

"What did you do to her?" Creed asked

"Why nothing. I just told her the truth about you and what you did to her sister 2 years ago." Falrich said.

Creed felt a cold sweat. He was not sure how she would take it. He had planned to tell her before, he just couldn't get the timing. Then he noticed that Jade was looking at him, but he did not look back once she looked at her.

_"Creed...you seem different"_ Jade said.

"You just told her one side of the story." Creed said.

"Whatever makes you feel better about your self." Falrich said to him smugly "Finish him." He commanded the soldiers.

The republic soldiers now started to attack Creed all at once but Creed did not flinch. He evaded the attacks with his superior agility and elusiveness and began countering the strikes and dispatching the guards one by one. He hit them on their vital spots with the precision of a true martial artist. Now he had dispatched most of the guards and there only two left. The soldier attempted a grapple hold on Creed but Creed countered and broke his arm. The soldier fell to the ground, immobilized and now there was only one. That soldier rushed at him and attempted a punch but then Creed evaded and threw him overboard on to the bay below the bridge. Once all of the soldiers cleared out it was only Falrich, Creed and Jade who were on the bridge.

"Impressive. She really was your mentor." Falrich said to him while he was charging up his blade.

"Now tell me, what is King planning?" Creed asked him. "And stick to the truth, I'm in no mood to play games."

"Now that's the Creed I remember." Falrich replied.

Jade was depressed when she heard Falrich say what he said. It proved him right about everything he told her about Creed. Truly she did not know who he really was.

"I didn't kill them." Creed said. "But they can't move either." he added.

Falrich was pissed when he heard this, for he had not retained his true self at all.

"Stop being righteous Creed. I know you still have the urge to kill!" Falrich said to him furiously.

"I don't. NOW TELL ME WHAT HE'S PLANNING!" Creed replied furiously.

Falrich laughed sinisterly at him and then he proceeded to tell him what the Grand Kaiser has in store for the world.

"Since you won't be around for long I might as well tell you. King's planning a war against the Kaisers"

"What?! Has he gone insane?!" Creed replied.

"No. He won't wage war without preparing. That is the reason he got me to be here in El Roka. I kidnapped the people in the city and brainwashed them, to fight for the republic. The soldiers you have been fighting, They are the citizens of this city." Falrich replied.

"No..." Creed said in disbelief.

"He's scared of you. I mean, who wouldn't be? You killed the mother of modern assassins who was your mentor. He fears that you will side with the Kaisers just as she did. That's why he sent me to kill you." Falrich replied.

"He also has plans of a "Perfect Soldier Project" to ensure his victory in this war." Falrich added.

"He has the resources." Creed replied.

"Well it's been fun talking to you but times a wasting!" Falrich said as he charged at Creed and swung his electric blade.

Creed dodged the attacks and then drew his .45 pistol. He began shooting the 4 sides of his attack source to neutralize the lightning effects. He landed perfectly on the ground while Falrich landed on his back.

"You've gone faster, but that's not good enough." Creed replied.

Falrich got up and said.

"Predictable as always Creed. I knew you would shoot the 4 sides. That's why I had magnetized your bullets." He replied.

"What the hell?!" Creed said as he felt bullets hit is left harm.

"You should've prepared ahead Creed. you were lucky that it hit your prosthetic." Falrich replied as he again rushed at Creed to attack.

Creed had to rethink his approach now. He had to disarm him in order to weaken him so he was going to do just that. Falrich swung his blade in a predictable direction and Creed evaded it. He took his arm and attempted to disarm him and he successfully did. he threw the blade away and threw Falrich on the ground and pointed his gun at him.

"It's over." Creed said.

"I believe its just begun." Falrich said as he magnetized his blade on to his hand to defend himself. Creed evaded the attempted attack and got far from him as possible.

"That's it? You had a gear upgrade?" Creed said.

"Its more than enough to kill you!" Falrich said as he sent lightning currents towards Creed's direction. He got eveded the earlier currents but he got hit with the last one and sent him flying towards the edge.

Creed was now helpless and stunned with the attack. He can still see Falrich going towards him but he was too weak to move. Falrich got near him and kicked him in the mid section causing him to hurt more.

"You should've never left! You're weak! I'm stronger now..." He said.

Creed didn't say anything.

"You gave up your chance of leading us again! You were our leader! But now look at you, reduced to a mere pup." Falrich said as he cut Creed's arm with his blade.

"AGHHHH!" Creed exclaimed in pain.

Falrich went near Jade who was not reacting to anything due to her misery.

"Do you see now? He's weak! He is-"

Before he could finish, he was attacked by someone. The punch sent him flying towards the bridge railings. It was Jephtah.

"Nice timing." Creed said and he got up on his feet.

Jephtah was facing Creed and was about to go help him when Falrich appeared right behind Jephtah. He sensed him so he dodged Falrich's attacks but then something unfortunate happened. Jephtah got hit with the electric current from Falrich's blade and was knocked out cold.

"Jeph!" Creed said.

"Relax, he's alive but you won't be!" Falrich said as he charged towards Creed to attack him. Creed predicted his strike and effectively evaded. Falrich notices that Creed's movements were different. Falrich tried to predict his moves but he reappeared behind him and shot him on the left shoulder.

"Ugh...nice shot." Falrich said as he fell to the ground injured.

Falrich did not give up. He still attacked Creed despite his shoulder was shot rendering his left arm useless. He swung his sword recklessly but Creed was moving smartly and he caught Falrich's arm while holding the blade. Creed then broke Falrich's right arm, destroying the magnetic mechanism with it and now Falrich was unable to fight. He was stunned because He never saw this side of Creed. He finally realized the old self of Creed.

Creed now shot him in both of his legs to render him immobilized. He got nearer and was determined to kill Falrich for all he has done.

"Please... don't do this!" Falrich pleaded with his life.

"You pathetic piece of trash. You'll now get what's coming to you.." Creed said as he pointed his gun at him.

But before he could shoot he heard a woman's scream thus stopping him. It was Jade, she finally got back to her normal self.

"NOOOO CREED! DON"T DO IT!" She shouted at him with the hope of convincing him not to kill Falrich.

Creed hearing her scream immediately put his gun down and rushed at Jade. He untied her and lay her down on the ground.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Creed asked her.

"No please do not kill anymore...I..."

Before she could finish her statement she passed out. Creed lay her down on the ground and went back to where Falrich is to apprehend him and bring him to headquarters.

"You're coming with us." Creed said as he began lifting Falrich's immobilized body towards his shoulders.

But before he could even lift him he noticed that flames started appearing out of nowhere. The flames got stronger and Creed dropped Falrich to defend himself.

"No...It Can't be!" Falrich said.

"Grand entrance...Only one person in the Disciples knew pyrokinesis." Creed said.

Up from the flames they saw a man dressed in all black ninja suit. He wore a balaclava head gear but his eyes were covered for some reason and he also had a katana on his back.

Without hesitation Creed began shooting the ninja assassin but the bullets didn't do him any harm. The ninja was capable of pyrokinesis and stopped the bullets before even making impact.

The ninja like figure went near were Falrich is and just looked at him. Without hesitation killed Falrich right then and there. He now turned and faced Creed.

"He has outlived his usefulness to the disciples." The Ninja said.

"Nero..." Creed said as he looked at him

"It indeed has been a long time Creed." Nero replied. "I am not here to fight yet."

Creed had none of it he attacked Nero but he was countered with a quick throw to the ground. Creed landed on his back and Nero pointed his Blade at him.

"Our showdown is not yet set, Creed. You'll just have to wait a little longer." Nero said as he was engulfed in flames and disappeared.

Jephtah caught a little of the flame guy as he regained consciousness when the flames started building up during Nero's arrival. He went near Creed who just got up after the skirmish with Nero.

"Falrich is dead and cremated." Creed said. "Nero's responsible."

"Who is exactly is this Nero?" Jephtah replied "I only saw him leave with flames and when you got thrown." he added.

"He is the new me in the republic. He leads the disciples now." Creed replied.

"But you're better than him..Right?" Jephta asked.

"No. We fight at the same level before but now, I fear he has surpassed me." Creed replied. "Anyway enough about that now we need to get Jade to the hospital."

The duo rushed at Jade. She was alive and just asleep. Creed carried her onto his back and the three of them went to the hospital at El Roka where they would rest and recuperate.

"Let's hope that there are still doctors here.." Creed said as they entered the hospital and waited for the new day.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Other Side of Truths

Chapter 14 - The Other Side of Truths

* * *

Jade had been lying on the hospital bed for a while now. Jephtah was at her bedside monitoring her current condition. He thought that she had gone through a lot since the Falrich incident. Creed was outside of her room due to his shame of facing her. He knew that he lied to her and he did not deserve her trust. All the things that Falrich said to her when she was captured, he worried that she might not have processed them thoroughly. Jephtah noticed now that Jade was regaining consciousness. She woke up and looked around and saw Jephtah's face.

"Ughhh.. What happened?" she asked him.

"You passed out on the bridge." Jephtah replied.

"How'd it happen?" Jade asked again.

Creed went in the room and interrupted the conversation.

"It happened after you stopped me from trying to kill Falrich." he said.

Jade did not speak a word when Creed went in. She still did not trust him due to the things that Falrich said to her while she was captured. Jephtah noticed the awkwardness between the two.

"I'm gonna go check if there's food outside." He said as he went out.

A sad aura was produced between the two of them in the room. Jade did not want to talk to him, but she felt something for him as well. She felt sorry for him because she knew that he had a lot of things going through his mind. For Creed's sake he wanted to explain himself to her. He wanted to tell her everything, even his regrets. The silence broke out after a while when Jade started talking to him.

"All that Falrich said...Is it all true?" she asked.

Creed looked at her when she heard her speak. He had never realized that she was this beautiful. Her long blonde hair, her blue eyes and everything. She resembled her sister a lot in his eyes. He got caught up staring at her so he wasn't able to comprehend her question.

"Uhh what?" Creed asked regaining composure.

"All that Falrich said Creed. Was all of it true?" She asked again.

Creed hesitated to answer but finally he did.

"Yes." he replied.

"So you really killed my sister?" Jade asked him with tears rolling down her face.

Creed remained silent.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"It was my mission." Creed replied.

"SO YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD?! DID YOU NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO CARED FOR HER WHILE YOU DID IT?! How could you be so heartless..." Jade said in an outburst.

"I'm sorry..." Creed said as he went near her to wipe her tears.

"I just don't understand..." Jade replied.

"I didn't kill her in cold blood..." He said.

Jade's eyes widened when she heard Creed say that. She felt sincerity and sadness in his voice.

"I still regret that I did that, I wish I could take it all back but I couldn't. That's the reason I left the republic, I've seen enough killing." Creed continued.

She was listening to him now and her trust for him was slowly being returned. He looked at him, his eye, his left arm.

"I loved her at some point... She was like a mother to me because she took care of me, she was a master to me because she taught me everything I know in combat and a lover because we had feelings for each other even though it was forbidden by the republic." Creed told her. "I lost an arm for her..." he added.

"I...misjudged you...I'm sorry..." Jade replied.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you earlier." Creed replied.

He now sat by her bedside to see if she was okay. She looked at him and saw not a damaged person but instead she saw a person who was willing to change his ways. She smiled because she knew deep inside Creed was a good person.

"And thank you..." Creed said out loud.

"For what?" Jade asked.

"If it wasn't for your scream, I would've gone back to my killing ways by killing Falrich." he replied and smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Jade replied as she took his prosthetic hand.

"Can you feel anything with this?" She asked.

"It's connected to my nerves so yes. Though the texture is different." He replied.

She held on to his hand for quite a while and Creed noticed this as well. He began to look away in order to hide his flustered face from her. Jade noticed that he looked away and just smiled. She did not let go of his hand for quite a while.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

Creed felt his heart skip a beat when she heard her say that. He looked at her and then smiled at her afterwards.

"No problem. Just call if you need me." Creed replied to her assuring her that he will never do anything to hurt her.

Again there was silence in the room but this time not because of awkwardness. Jade just looked at Creed and she knew that he will always protect her no matter what. Her trust to him was regained and she was happy. Then she remembered something that she was supposed to ask him.

"Falrich mentioned that you do not kill anymore. Is that true?"

"Yeah. It's a promise I made to myself a while back. I haven't killed anyone since the last mission I had for the republic." Creed replied.

"Which was?" she continued to ask.

"The assassination of Vitali." Creed replied.

"The mob lord? Wow I didn't know that you were responsible for that." Jade said as she was amazed.

"Don't worry Jade. I'll make the promise again, but this time, i'll be for you." Creed said to her.

Jade flustered when she heard this. She was happy that Creed was going to assure her that he will not kill ever again. Creed faced her and raised his right hand mimicking an oath maker.

"I promise that I won't kill anyone anymore and if ever I break this promise you can shun me and forget about even knowing me." Creed said to her and he put his right hand down.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Creed said to her.

"Why?" Jade asked her.

"It's part 2 of the promise. Trust me." Creed said to her.

She closed her eyes and did not say a word. She did not know what was going to happen but she felt Creed getting closer to her. Jade did not move because she indeed trusted him. She felt that Creed was now very close to her and she tried not to open her eyes. She felt his lips on her forehead and she blushed without even her knowing. Creed had kissed her forehead as part 2 of his promise.

"Okay, now open your eyes." Creed said.

Jade opened her eyes and saw Creed. She blushed with a mere sight of him. Now she was certain that she had strong feelings for him. She was afraid to lose him and also she was afraid that he would go back to his killing ways, but she knew that the kiss on her forehead meant that he was going to keep his promise for a long time.

_"Creed, I think I love you..." _ Jade thought to herself as she flustered more.

Creed noticed her blushing and it made him smile. The two of them wanted to make the moment last forever but then Creed's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and check who it is. It was Tanri from headquarters.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later." Creed said as he let go of her hand. "I have to take this call it's Tanri." he added

"It's okay." Jade said as she smiled at him. "It's not like we're not team mates or anything. I'll be here trying to recover." she added as Creed got out of the room.

Creed opened the door and got out. His phone kept ringing as he was about to answer he came across Jephtah on his way out.

"I saw everything lover boy." Jephtah teased Creed.

"U-u-u-uhh yeah. I have to take this." The nervous Creed said as he walked out the door.

Jephtah walked in the room and saw that Jade was happy again. He noticed that she was drifting in her thoughts and he knew whom she was thinking about.

"You like him don't you?" Jephtah teased her.

Jade snapped out of her daydreaming and saw Jephtah with a childish expression on his face.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jade replied.

"I saw everything." Jephtah said to her in a teasing way.

"Everything?" Jade replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he feels the same way about you." he said. "He's a good kid you know, he fights for what he believes in." he added as he got out of the room.

"Yeah..." Jade said to herself as she went to sleep to rest.


	15. Chapter 15 - More News

Chapter 15 - More News

* * *

Creed had just gone out of the room where Jade was in. His phone was ringing he checked the caller, it was Tanri from the RFI main headquarters. He answered the phone to see what could she want.

"_Hello? Creed you there?"_ She spoke from the phone. "_What's the situation with Shadowblade?_" she added.

"He's dead. He got killed by an assassin as we were about to subdue him." Creed replied.

"_This is bad._" Tanri replied.

"Why what's wrong? Don't we get the reward?" Creed asked.

"_No its not that. The person whose supposed to give the reward just got killed." _ Tanri replied.

"Selena Grey is dead?" He asked.

_"Yeah. We just got on the crime scene, since we got a call from the local authorities."_ she replied.

"Hold on, why'd they call US?" Creed asked.

_"It's standard operating procedure, we were the ones who transacted with her last before you three left. Local authorities are now asking for your presence here." _ She replied.

"_They also asked us to work on a case with them, a special one." _ She added.

"What the hell happened there?" Creed asked.

"_Hang on Creed the police will tell you guys when you get here. The Shadowblade case is now closed anyway since Shadowblade and Selena died. You'd best make it back here pronto. Tanri out." _ She said.

"Damn...I have a bad feeling about this." Creed said to himself.

He went back to the room where Jade is. He went in and saw Jade now recovered and Jephtah preparing for departure.

"We have to go back to Etto. The person rewarding us got killed." Creed replied.

Jade and Jephtah got shocked when they heard about this. Jephtah saw the look on Creed's face like he knew something.

"You think it's the work of the Disciples?" Jephtah asked.

"There's no other answer. Falrich's attack and Nero's presence last night means they have declared war against me their former leader." Creed replied.

"Hang on, there's no need for you to be alone in this. We got your back Creed." Jade said.

"Thanks." Creed replied as he smiled at her. "We have to go back to Etto. We're going to be late for our briefing on our next case." he added.

The trio now made their way to the RFI annex parking lot and got on their jeep. Jephtah refueled it just in case and started the engine after refueling is done.

"We be goin back to Etto now!" Jephtah said as they traveled back to the main HQ of the RFI.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Different Perspective (J)

Chapter 16 - A Different Perspective (Jade)

* * *

Creed had just gotten out of the room to take the Phone Call from headquarters and Jephtah just left her room due to her resting and he did not want to disturb. She tried to sleep but she can't because many thoughts we're going on in her mind. She was first relieved that Creed had really changed and he wasn't going back to killing again. He promised her with all of his sincerity. What she could not get was Creed's gesture at the 2nd part of the promise. He kissed her forehead.

_"Why did he kiss me? Well technically he kissed my forehead but that's still a part of me but still. why would he do that?" _Jade thought to herself.

_"I mean sure Creed's a decent guy and he's fun to be with but I still have not decided what my feelings for him but, he's way to pushy. Does he like me too? Or was the kiss just an act of formality that he picked up from his republic days? UHHHH I'M SO CONFUSED!" _She continued to think.

_"Maybe, I really do love him...ever since the day that we met." _Jade concluded.

"UGHH! I CAN'T SLEEP!" Jade exclaimed to herself.

She smiled though thinking back to the day that she met Creed. It was a year and a half ago when he met him in the busy city of Etto. She was on duty for the RFI, chasing a criminal who had a decent bounty on his head. She was running after her in the lower parts of Etto city, particularly the slums when suddenly some guy fell on her costing her the criminal.

"_THUD!"_

_"Ouch!" Jade exclaimed_

_"Oh sorry!" The man replied helping her up._

_"GREAT! Just great! He got away. And that was a decent bounty too." Jade said to the man._

_"Sorry." The man said as he lit a cigarette. "Wasn't intentional ma'am."_

_"What were you doing there anyway? What's the big idea of falling on someone huh?" Jade said while intimidating her._

_"Well I was getting this." He showed her a toy doll then he gave it back to the little girl that was standing behind her. "Some bullies tossed her doll onto the top of that lamp and I offered to get it back." The man replied._

_"Thank you mister!" The little girl said happily and she walked away to her house._

_Jade was moved with what the man did. She knew that he stood up for what's right immediately by just seeing that gesture alone. She went near him and attempted to apologize:_

_"I'm sorry about earlier, you know about going hysterical." Jade said to him_

_"It's okay, miss?" he smiled at her. She noticed that he was wearing an eye-patch but she did not bother to ask what had happened._

_"Jade. My name's Jade and you are?" she asked in return._

_"I'm Creed. Nice to meet you Jade." He said as he shook her hand. _

That ended Jade's flashback on she met Creed.

_"3 months later I helped him get into the RFI and we became a team with Jephtah. Time flies so fast huh?" _ She thought to herself. She attempted to rest now but she was interrupted when Creed and Jephtah went inside her room. It looked like they had urgent news.

* * *

This is Jade's perspective while Creed was talking to headquarters on the phone. Simultaneously happening in Chapter 15 haha :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Ambush

Chapter 17 - Ambush

* * *

It had been a while since they returned to Etto city. The city looked the same as usual, it was busy as if the people only had time for work. The trio of Creed, Jade and Jephtah now were driving towards RFI main headquarters. They made it to the entrance gate of the parking lot and Jephtah maneuvered the jeep into its parking space. They got of the jeep and went to the elevator that was on the end of the parking lot. Creed called the elevator to their level and they waited for it to come. While waiting they talked about the urgent issue surrounding the death of Selena Grey.

"Tanri sounded urgent on the phone yesterday." Creed said. "She said that she was going to brief us with a new case."

"We haven't even got our reward in the last case." Jephtah replied.

"This is not a matter of reward anymore. As of yesterday, the 12 Disciples of the Republic have declared war against us." Creed replied. "We have to watch our backs from now on." he added.

"They're just 11 now." Jade replied to Creed.

"Okay I stand corrected." Creed replied.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The three of them went inside the elevator and pressed the button on their floor of destination. The elevator was fast and they got to their designated floor in no time. The three of them now approached the counter on where Tanri was. She was organizing a lot of files. She looked tired but she was willing to inform Creed's team of what happened.

"Oh good you guys are here." Tanri said.

"What's the situation?" Creed asked. "We heard that Selena's dead." he added.

Tanri pulled a photo from the folder and she showed it to them. It was a photo of Selena Grey who was dead. There was no blood and no signs of assault. It was only her body in a comatose state.

"Wow...It's look like nothing happened to her." Jade said.

"That's what the local authorities said too. Until the EMTs examined her closely. She wasn't breathing anymore and she was declared dead." Tanri replied.

She pulled up another document from the same folder. This time it was a handwritten letter with the initials L and F.

"The police found this in her hand." She handed Jephtah the letter.

"She didn't write this." Jephtah said. "This is a message for you Creed." he added.

Creed was shocked when he heard what Jephtah said.

"What does it say?" Creed asked him.

Jephtah replied reading of the letter. "This is to say that we have officially declared you as a threat to the republic Creed. You cannot be allowed to live so you shall die i our hands. We will not rest until we find you and eventually kill you. Signed L and F"

"Give me that." Creed said as he took the letter from Jephtah.

He analyzed on where the letter came from. He looked at the style of hand writting and then he imagined the intonations of the person who wrote the letter. He then faced Tanri and said.

"Tanri, search for members of the Republic starting with L and F. Zoom in on the 12 Disciples." Creed said.

"Will do Creed." She replied

He also took the photo and looked at it more closely. Suddenly it hit him. He knew who killed Selena. The killing style was familiar to him. He knew one person in the 12 Disciples who could kill a person without even touching him/her.

_"Feiryon..." _ He thought

"Found 2 matches guys." Tanri said and now they looked on the monitor at her table.

"Lycan and Feiryon? Do you know any of these guys Creed?" Jade asked.

_"Nohume?" _Jephtah thought when he saw the picture of Lycan _"No it can't be, it must be a coincidence."_

"Two other members of the Disciples. Feiryon kills people by conjuring their own fears against them until they have a psychotic break which will eventually lead to the inevitable. Lycan however is different because he is an artificially made Lycanthrope." Creed replied.

"So the Lycan's a werewolf?" Jade asked.

"Yup, but he has no weaknesses so silver bullets won't work. Trust me I've tried." Creed said.

"What about the other guy?" Jephtah asked.

"Feiryon. He's one crazy person... Not in a good way of course..." Creed replied.

"We should make them a priority case. These guys issued a challenge onto you people and you have to bring them down." Tanri replied.

"It won't be as easy." Jephtah said. "These "Disciples" are elite combatants. They have experience in fighting different enemies. We should be careful." he added.

"Got it." Jade said. "I won't be captured again." She assured Creed.

But before Creed could say anything, he felt a wrong aura in the air. The energy was very strong but familiar. It was getting closer. He checked the window on the other side of Tanri, but before he could see what's causing the wrong aura, The windows shattered. It sent a huge force of wind through the floor where Creed, Jade and Jephtah are. They tried and stood their ground in order not to be blown away and they were successful. After the wind surge, they saw two people at the broken windows. One stood tall and wore all black. He had long black hair and wore a face mask concealing everything but his blood red eyes. The other stood slightly shorter than the man in the mask. He had short brown hair and he was armed with nothing but his fists. He wore a combat suit like Creed's before it seemed that the combat suit was a standard uniform of the republic.

"QUICK CLEAR THE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jephtah said.

Tanri hit the emergency button under her desk and she as well run down the stairs to get out of the conflict zone. Many people were running out of that floor and to safety. The two men we're not doing anything yet but the man in the mask looked at Creed and he started to speak.

"Creed...at last we meet again." The man in the mask said.

"Feiryon..." Creed replied.

"Did you get our message?" The unarmed man asked.

"Yeah." Jephtah replied.

"Falrich is dead..." Feiryon said.

"He didn't deserve to live anyway." The unarmed man replied.

"Same demeanor as always, Lycan." Creed said. "We can't fight here." he added

"We don't have to take orders from you anymore..." Feiryon said.

"AHHHHHH!" Lycan roared as he attacked Creed, but Creed was too fast for him. Jephtah also rushed at Feiryon and attempted to land a clean hit but once he punched Feiryon, his punch just went through his body. He was surprised at what happened.

"What the hell?!" He said as he went out of the way to avoid a counter attack from either Feiryon and Lycan.

"You missed." Feiryon said and he lifted Jephtah with his psychic powers and slammed him to the ground.

Lycan however was not finding success in fighting Creed. He attempted another strike at him but Creed smartly evaded and he kicked Lycan in the face. He saw Jade with her bow and arrow ready and he shouted.

"Jade shoot him now!"

Jade shot Lycan with an arrow and she hit him flush on the abdomen, but then it did nothing to him. He took it out like it was nothing. There was blood on the arrow now he was holding and he licked it. Jade began to feel terrified as he was moving towards her. Creed landed on his feet to help Jade but then Feiryon appeared in front of him and he used his Telekinesis to send him flying across the room. Creed felt weak after that shot and he saw Feiryon getting nearer. He tried to move but he couldn't because he landed wrongly and he was still in pain. Meanwhile Lycan was now with Jade and he was just scanning her not doing anything. He went nearer to her face and Jade dared not to move or flinch for he could kill her in an instant.

"You're pretty." Lycan said as he touched her face. Jade shook off his hand off her head.

"You've got a fight in you too. I like that." Lycan said as he smiled in a sinister way.

"Get away from me!" Jade said as she slapped his face.

Lycan held the cheek that she slapped. He liked it and he surely wanted to get slapped again.

"I love women who are brave and you, are no exception." He said to her as he began transforming into a wolf creature. Jade was scared now that Lycan had transformed into a wolf. She did not know what he was going to do to her.

On the other end was Creed trying to get up. He felt Jade was in trouble and he had to be there for her but he was preoccupied with Feiryon and Jephtah was out cold due to the earlier attack. Feiryon appeared right in front of him and he looked at Creed closer. his eyes glowed crimson red and he pulled Creed's face just enough for him to see his crimson eyes.

"I know you've felt this before in our first encounter. You got lucky but now I will really show you what you fear the most." Feiryon said as he began using his main power which was his eyes. Looking directly at his eyes can make you see your worst fears and he can take that to the extreme. Feiryon can use that to kill an adversary without even hitting him physically. It was his special brand of death. Creed struggled not to look at his eyes. He really did but the inevitable was about to happen. He looked at Feiryon's eyes and he was now beginning to see black everywhere, but just before he was engulfed by his fears, he felt that Feiryon's grip got loose. He had got hit from behind. It was Jephtah. Feiryon fell to the ground because he was caught off guard. Jephtah was about to deliver another punch to him when suddenly he just disappeared. Creed got up and began regaining his focus.

"I'll take this guy." Jephtah said. "You go to Jade. She needs you and she can't fight Lycan alone."

At the other end, Jade got hit by Lycan hard. She had scratches on her arms and she was bleeding. She still tried to fight of course but he was too strong for her. She got up but she noticed Lycan was already there before she got to her feet. He pulled her by her hair and lifted her with one hand.

"You are pathetic." Lycan said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

He was about to kill Jade when he felt something hit him at his back. It was a gun shot and it came from a familiar person. It was Creed. He came to Jade's rescue. Lycan dropped Jade on the floor. She was unconscious.

"_Great. She just got out of the hospital." _ Creed thought to himself.

"It's time to finish this once and for all!" Lycan said as he rushed towards Creed.

Lycan tried to hit him with a big fist to the mid section but Creed jumped over him to evade the strike. His .45 caliber pistol was pointed at Lycan and he shot him on the shoulder. Lycan felt the pain and Creed followed up with a kick to the body that knocked Lycan to the ground. He had reverted back to his human form and now he was subdued by Creed.

"It's over." Creed pointed his gun at him while Lycan did not move.

"No it isn't." Feiryon said coming to Lycan's aid. Jephtah was running after him and he now he was with his team mate Creed.

Feiryon carried Lycan on his shoulder. He noticed that he was bleeding very fast. There was so much blood flowing out of the shoulder that Creed shot.

_"He still has his killer instincts. Good call Nero." _ Feiryon thought to himself.

"We'll meet again and when we do, I will destroy you.." Feiryon said as he disappeared with Lycan.

Creed rushed to Jade. He checked her pulse and she was alright. She was just tired. He lifted her and started walking towards the elevator. Jephtah was also walking beside him and he said to Creed.

"They ambushed us. They must be intent on killing their threats."

"No." Creed said. "This was just to send a message to us...They were just toying with us.." Creed said as he rode the elevator and took Jade to the infirmary.


	18. Chapter 18 - Measures

Chapter 18 - Measures

* * *

Feiryon reappeared at the roof top of a tall building. They managed to escape the skirmish between Creed and his team. He was still carrying Lycan on his shoulder. He examined his partner and noticed that the area where he was shot had stop bleeding. He dropped Lycan on the roof top and he began to wait for further instructions.

"He got you good. He still has the moves." He said to Lycan.

"Ughh. He was still strong after all these years." Lycan replied.

The man with the mask did not reply. He was waiting for a phone call from King's second in Command who was Nero. He wanted to report that Creed still had his killer instincts.

"In combat, Creed might still be able to beat Nero." Lycan said.

"No.. Nero has changed. His killer instincts are more ruthless. I believe he might be able to surpass Creed now." Feiryon replied.

"They fought one time right? In the trials." Lycan said.

"It ended in a stalemate when they were using their skills, but in hand to hand combat, Creed had the upper hand." Feiryon said.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted when Feiryon's phone rang. He answered it and the person on the otehr end was Nero.

_"Did you send the message?" _Nero asked him

"Yes. He still lives up to your expectations." Feiryon said.

_"As expected from Creed. He still has not stopped relying on his killer instincts." _Nero replied.

"There is something you should know though.." Feiryon said.

_"What?" _Nero asked.

"He wasn't able to break free of my Fear Grip all by himself like he used to." Feiryon.

_"Then you could kill him in an instant." _Nero said

_"Yes.. I am now more stronger than he is.." _Feiryon thought to himself.

"Is there anything else that you want us to do?" Feiryon asked.

_"King will be organizing a Gala Celebration in City Hall. There will be many people there just be sure to secure the premises, I predict that Creed will be there to get some answers." _Nero replied.

"What if he does?" Feiryon asked

_"Then this revolution will be a failure. The Gala Celebration will include King's declaration of war against the Kaisers. He will brainwash the people into fighting for him, just like what he did at El Roka." _ Nero replied. _"You have to kill Creed and his team at all costs." _He added.

"Will do. We'll be returning to HQ in a bit." Feiryon said "Over and out."

Lycan stood up and asked "What did Nero say?"

"We have to get back to HQ. We have an important mission ahead of us." Feiryon said as they both disappeared into thin air.


	19. Chapter 19 - What do you feel?

Chapter 19 - What do you feel?

* * *

It had been a three days since the ambush of the two Disciple members in the RFI headquarters. Jade was still resting in the infirmary. Her wounds were somewhat fading and she had a bandage over the scratch that Lycan gave her. She was still sleeping like a baby. Creed went into her room and brought her food. He placed in on the table beside her bed. He sat on the floor on one side of the room. He was staring at her.

_"I hope she gets better soon." _Creed thought to himself.

He was still staring at her. He now truly realized that she was beautiful. Not only in a physical sense but in her personality as well. She had always been there for him emotionally.

_"That's some sister you got Slade" _He thought to himself again.

He took a nap at the floor of Jade's infirmary. He was tired for three straight days he was doing nothing except take care of her. She had been out since the incident. He knew that she was alive but she was not waking up. Jade was very tired.

Then in a surprise Jade woke up. She felt her body ache due to the wounds that she had accumulated in her fight with Lycan. She sat up on her bed and she looked around. To her surprise she saw Creed with his back against the wall while sleeping. She smiled for now she knew that he really cared. He was still asleep when Jade was staring at him. She saw his hair which was long and brown. She had observed that he had smooth skin on his face. She always felt sad when she saw the eye-patch that he was wearing for she never saw her with his two eyes intact. She took the food that he had brought over and she ate it. She never realized that she was this hungry as she finished all the food. Just as Jade was putting her plate on the table beside her bed, she heard Creed groaning. He had woken up from his nap and he opened his eyes. The face he saw was Jade's. He smiled at her and said.

"You're okay."

Jade heard his voice and smiled herself.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He replied.

She just stared at him. Looking at his eyes, they were brown and fierce. He had a calm look at his face when he was not fighting, like he was a totally different person. She knew from that moment he kissed her on the forehead that she had loved him. Jade could just not muster up the courage to tell him. She blushed when he looked at her and she quickly looked away. That made him smile for he was flustered too.

The room had been silent for a while because Jade was not looking at Creed to avoid being noticed that she was blushing. Creed looked out the window now and he began to think about the last time he had felt like this.

_"The last time I felt like this was with her." _He thought to himself.

Jade now looked back at Creed. She noticed that he was thinking deeply about something. She finally broke the silence when she started to ask him.

"So...What you thinking about?"

Creed heard her ask her that and he turned red right after. he was thinking about her and how he really felt.

"Uhhhhh nothing." Creed replied nervously

"Okay. Mind if I ask you something?" Jade asked him

"What is it?" Creed said.

"How old are you?" She asked.

He was surprised at what she had asked how old he is and at the same time he was ashamed because he knew that he was already over his teens.

"I'm uh...22" Creed replied.

Jade was surprised as well because Creed did not look like a 22 year old, he looked like he was still in his teens.

"You're 19 right? Creed asked her.

"Yeah how'd you know?" She said

"I can tell from your face." He replied.

"So that implies that you've been dating young girls before? In your republic days?" Jade blurted out.

"N-n-noo, I mean I just got lucky. Besides I never gone out when I was in the Republic. It was all strictly business for me." Creed replied.

She knew he was telling the truth.

"Can I ask you another question?" Jade asked.

"Sure, fire away." Creed said.

"Umm, why did you...kiss me?" She asked. "Well technically my forehead but that's still part of me.." She stuttered saying.

Creed blushed when he was asked that. He knew the answer was simple but he could not tell her because he did not have the courage to do so.

"Well?" Jade insisted.

"Because I...I...care about you..." Creed said to her as he blushed more.

Jade was surprised with his answer. She'd have a hunch that it was more than that but she did not be pushy towards him. She will wait until he musters up the courage to tell her how he really feels.

"Well I do too..." Jade replied.

"Really?" Creed asked her. "That's nice."

"Why?" Jade asked him.

"It just feels nice that the person I care about the most cares too." He said with courage.

Jade felt her heart thumping when he said that for she knew that she loved him too.

"Hang on.. Did you just say that you like me?" She asked.

Creed flustered more when she insisted that question, but he wasn't able to answer. She decided to leave the question for some other time. She knew and was assured that he really cared about her.

"You're always there to protect me." Jade said.

"Yes I am. I could never forgive myself if something bad were ever to happen to you." He replied.

"But I can fight too!" Jade insisted.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt." He replied.

"Do you trust me?" Jade asked him.

"Yes." He replied to her.

"Then I promise I won't get hurt or make you worry anymore. I'll be stronger for your sake." She replied to him. "I'd hate if you'd be sad because of me." she added.

Creed felt relieved and assured. He never met someone he could trust like her. Of course there was his mentor Slade but her sister was another story. Jade got up and sat close to Creed on the floor. He felt his heart skip a beat again.

"Close your eye." Jade said to Creed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Yes I do." Creed replied and he closed his eyes.

He felt her getting closer to him. He didn't move an inch from where he was sitting. Creed felt her hair. It was soft and smooth like a silk dress. He was focused on her hair that he had forgotten that his eye was even close. Then he felt something soft and tender on his cheek. She had kissed him on his cheek so deeply. Creed opened his eye and saw Jade blushing as she went back to her bed. He felt his heart beat so strong when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Why?" He asked again in awe. She looked prettier to him more than ever.

"Because I care about you too..." She replied. _"I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."_

Creed got up and said to her.

"You should get some rest." He said to her. "Get well soon." he added

"Thank you Creed." She replied _"I love you..." _She thought to herself.

Creed got out of her room and went to the elevator. Jephtah was on his way to the elevator when he saw Creed. He had seen him enter Jade's room so he decided to tease him a bit.

"You like her don't you?" He said to Creed.

"Yes..." he replied.

"Then tell her." Jephtah replied.

"I can't." Creed said.

"Look, there comes a time in every man's life that he has to be strong to face the woman he cares about." Jephtah said to him.

"That's not my reason.." Creed replied to him coldly.

"What's wrong then?" Jephtah said.

"We can't be together..." Creed said sadly.

"Why not? You guys look good together." He replied.

"She's in enough danger as she is by being with me on this team. She had been hospitalized two times in a month. I hate seeing her get hurt." He replied. "I hate the fact that it's because of me why her life's in danger." he added.

"So you don't want to be together in order to protect her?" He asked.

"She has been attacked. She's their key to my weakness...and frankly I do not want to burden her with what's been happening to my life recently." He said.

"It's your choice Creed." Jephtah said as he got on the elevator.

_"Yeah...my choice." _Creed thought to himself.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Gala Invitation

Chapter 20 - The Gala Invitation

* * *

Creed and Jephtah just got off the elevator and got back to their floor in their headquarters. The floor was being repaired due to the damages the area accumulated in their encounter with Lycan and Feiryon. Deep in Creed's thoughts was the message the two of them had sent while fighting.

_"Have they become stronger? Or did I become weaker?" _He thought to himself.

_"Lycan's at par with me like always but Feiryon...His strength grew more..." _Creed thought to himself.

Jephtah was looking around the floor for anything they could use to track the two Disciple members down. A midst his search he thought about Lycan and his relation to his brother. He did not think that Lycan was actually his brother because he knew that Nohume had died a long time ago.

_"He looks like Nohume...but it's impossible because my brother died a long time ago." _Jephtah said.

Both of them were searching for clues to track the Disciple members down when Jephtah's phone suddenly started ringing. He answered it and the person on the other line was Tanri.

_"Jephtah can you hear me?" _Tanri said.

"Loud and clear, why? What's up?" Jephtah said.

_"Take Creed with you meet me on the 8th floor of this building I have something to show you guys."_Tanri said as she hung up the phone.

"Yo Creed, We gotta go to the 8th floor." Jephtah said as he called him.

"The database center? This has to be interesting." Creed said.

The two of them rode the elevator to the 8th floor which was the database center. This was where they kept the profiles of every known man in Etto city. Think of it as a motherboard of the data at where they consult this database center to find even the most difficult criminals to track.

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and Creed and Jephtah got off. They walked further and saw Tanri searching the database computer for information about the Disciples.

Creed approached her and said. "I guess you oughta know by now that I used to lead the Disciples."

"I've known that for a long time. When you joined the RFI. I had your file pulled from here and to be honest, you have quite a rap sheet." She replied as she opened a folder in the database computer and it showed Creed's database.

"Creed Dyskienth, former leader of the Disciples and the Grand Kaiser's former second in command in the Republic. Trained by Slade who was also King's former second in command and the mother of modern assassins. Fought at the resistance at 15 years of age, joined the Republic at 17, became a member of the Disciples at the same age, promoted to leadership at 18, became King's second in command at 20 and left at the same age. Joined the RFI at 21 and currently still in service. Weapon of choice, .45 caliber pistol. A very experienced hand to hand combatant." The computer program said in a robotic voice.

"Wow." Creed said.

"I was surprised when she did that to me too." Jephtah said to her.

"You'd be surprised that you were once at our wanted list but it got pulled out when our search turned futile. You should thank Jade, Creed. She was the one that convinced the Head Boss to get you in the RFI." Tanri said to him.

"Will do." Creed said. "So what was the real reason why you called us here?" he asked

She clicked two folders in a different database and it showed familiar faces to the both of them. It was Feiryon and Lycan's data in their computer.

"The Motherboard computer is connected and registered to the Republic's database so it can easily access the data of the members of the Republic including the Disciples for easier tracking. The Grand Kaiser is the only one with the privilege of privacy." Tanri said.

Creed and Jephtah were looking at Feiryon and Lycan's data.

"Weapon of choice: none, Telekinesis master." Creed said as he read Feiryon's file.

"The orders that you will about to hear came from the Head Boss himself." Tanri said to them.

"What is it?" Jephtah asked.

Tanri opened the news section of the database. It showed in the headlines that the Grand Kaiser will be throwing a Gala Celebration in commemoration of his 10th year as the Grand Kaiser of the Republic.

"Your orders are to bring back Feiryon and Lycan here and infiltrate the Gala Celebration and get information from them about the Grand Kaiser. The Boss thinks he's a suspicious man with a plan of his own." Tanri said.

"Since when does the Head Boss care about the republic's affairs?" Jephtah asked.

"The favor came directly from the Kaisers." Tanri replied.

Creed was shocked when he had heard this.

"So we work for the Kaisers now?" Creed said.

"Only in this mission. That's the only thing that I can disclose now." Tanri said. "You guys will also be rewarded handsomely if the mission goes according to plan." she added while handing them the invitations to the Grand Kaiser's Gala celebration. "You'll need these."

Creed and Jephtah took the invitations from Tanri and got out of the database room and stood in the hallway for a while. The two of them we're surprised at what they heard on what is to be their next mission.

"We're under the employ of the council of Kaisers now?" Jephtah asked Creed.

"Looks like it." Creed said as he lit a cigarette. "Which means that something is not right. Let's get Jade, we have to check this out." he added as they went to the infirmary floor.

The two of them we're now on the infirmary floor and they went inside Jade's room. Jade was surprised by them.

"Hey what's up?' she asked them.

"We have a new mission. It was requested to us by the Kaisers." Creed said as he handed her the invitation to the Gala Celebration.

"What's with the invitation?" Jade asked the both of them.

"We have to infiltrate the Gala Celebration to get information on the Grand Kaiser by apprehending the two members of the Disciples, Lycan and Feiryon namely. Jephtah replied.

"Be sure to be in proper attire." Creed said as he got out of the room.

_"Could Falrich be telling the truth? Is King really planning a war against the Kaisers?" _Creed thought as he was walking in the hallway.

_"It's gonna be one hell of a night.." _Creed thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Night of the Gala

Chapter 21 - The Night of the Gala

* * *

The City Hall of Etto City looked more elegant with the decorations the Grand Kaiser had prepared for the 10th anniversary of his leadership. In the lobby, it looked less of a City Hall and more of a mansion due to the presence of expensive furniture. A chandelier can be seen above the lobby which made the place even more elegant. The stairs curved up to the main hall. The main hall was even more beautiful because it looked nothing like a government office, instead it looked as if it were an 17th century ball room. There was a buffet table in the corner and the main hall was vacated for the people to dance formally. There also was an outer part of the main hall which was the balcony. A door on the left side of the main hall was the main access to this. In the balcony, the view was beautiful and peaceful. It was an ideal place for a person to tell someone their true feelings and the like.

People gathered in the city hall to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the Grand Kaiser as leader. Majority looked like they came from the elite class (Business Owners, Government officials etc.) of Etto city. The women were dressed with elegant gowns and dresses that really looked expensive. The men wore formal suits and the price of those suits did not come cheap either.

Creed was walking around the inside of the main hall just to examine the place. The trio of Jade, Jephtah and himself we're split up so technically they hadn't seen each other since the mission briefing. Creed was not wearing his trademark battle-suit instead he decided to dress for the occasion. He wore a formal suit with a coat with polo-shirt,but with no tie and slacks. His shoes we're shined and he wore black gloves on his hand. He was still walking around the main hall as if he were searching for something or someone.

_"There are so many people. I bet these guys are supporters of the Republic." _Creed thought to himself.

He went out of the main hall and into the lobby. He got down the stairs and saw a familiar face. It was his team mate Jephtah who was also wearing a formal suit except with a tie. He still retained his spiky hair.

"Yo Jeph." Creed said to him.

Jephtah saw Creed and was amazed.

"Not too shabby for a Bounty Hunter eh?" Jephtah said.

"Same to you man." Creed said. "How long have you been here?" he added.

"I was outside scouting for the two Disciples." Jephtah replied. "No dice though." he added.

"Yeah it looks like just an ordinary Gala, but let's keep our eyes peeled just in case." Creed said.

"It's better if we split up." Jephtah said. "I got a text from Jade that she's here too. Check your phone she might've texted you too. See ya." he added as we walked on his way to examine the main hall.

Creed also went back to the main hall to examine the presence of Disciple members in the Gala. He still did not sense a sign of them, and he had a hunch that they were preparing for something big. Creed continued to scout for them, while Jephtah was at the buffet table grabbing a drink. Creed thought about what Jephtah said earlier that he should check his phone if Jade sent a text to him. He pulled out his phone, but there was no text. Creed sighed and continued his mission. This led him to go to the balcony of the main hall. He looked around and still felt no presence of the two Disciple members. He saw the view from the balcony of the main hall. It was Etto city at night and he went closer to the edge of the balcony and rested there for a bit. The thoughts of his past began to run in his mind as he was resting.

_"So many regrets. I guess happiness was never really for me." _Creed thought to himself.

_"It's only been two years since their deaths...Still I can feel like it was yesterday." _He thought.

Meanwhile Jade was also at the gala looking for her two team mates. She was wearing a sky blue formal dress. It was simple and nothing elegant, but it brought out the color of her eyes. Her long blonde hair fell softly on her shoulders and she really looked elegant at that night. She then came across Jephtah who was talking to a woman with the hopes of picking her up.

"Well they don't really call me the strongest man in the west, it's just that I am." Jephtah said to the woman and she laughed.

Jade interrupted his conversation and pulled him away from the woman he was talking too.

"CALL ME!" Jephtah shouted at her.

"OW! Okay lemme go!" Jephtah said as Jade let him get out of her grip. He saw her wearing the dress and she looked elegant.

"Wow you look pretty. Creed's sure going to be happy if he sees you like that." Jephtah said to her teasingly.

"Well, where is he?" She asked him.

"I don't know, haven't seen him since we talked on the lobby." Jephtah replied. "I thought you sent him a text?" he added.

"I wasn't able to. I ran out of batteries." She replied.

Jephtah gave her his phone and said. "Use mine. Just be sure to state your name."

"Thanks Jephtah!" Jade as she began to text him.

_Where are you? I'm here. -Jade_

Creed was still in the balcony when he felt his phone vibrate.

_"Hmm? A text message?"_ Creed thought as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw Jephtah's number, but when he read the text he felt his heart thumping faster.

_Where are you? I'm here -Jade_

He did not reply to her, instead he gave the phone a call. Jade on the other hand was waiting for the text message. She heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Creed?" She asked.

_"Jade I'm at the balcony of the main hall. There's a door on the left you can't miss it." _Creed said as he hung up.

She went back to Jephtah and gave his phone back to him. After that she went up the stairs to the main hall. Jade saw the door on the left and she opened it and saw Creed there. She saw him wearing the formal suit and he looked like a different person. He was looking at the moon and did not notice her come in. She went closer to him. Creed instantly noticed her and said.

"Nice of you to join me here." He said without looking at her.

"Creed, you look good." Jade said.

He now looked at her and saw a beautiful woman. Creed saw her wearing the dress and he was awed at her beauty. She looked like an angel to his eyes. He could stare at her forever if he wanted to.

"You're beautiful." Creed blurted out in an instant. Then he noticed that he was blushing so he turned away from her.

Jade just stared at him when he said that.

"Thank you." She replied.

There was silence between the two of them, but at the same time they both felt anxious and uneasy with one another. Jade went to the other side of the Balcony and went far from Creed. He suddenly noticed this and he looked at her. She was staring at the view of Etto City. He got nearer to her and he held her soft blond hair. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and she felt it. She blushed because she had never been this close to anyone before. She was not facing him yet and then she felt a hand on her head. Creed had pat her on her head again.

"I'm not a dog you know." Jade said to him.

"I know." he smiled.

"Why aren't you facing me?" He asked.

"Nothing..." Jade said as she blushed even more, but then she felt him get closer to her and then in an instant she felt him wrapping his arms around her. Jade never felt this way before. Now she was really assured that she loved him.

_"I love you Creed..." _ She thought to herself.

"I know you're scared...but don't be.." Creed said to her

"Why?" Jade asked him.

"I won't go back to being a killer...never again." Creed said as he continued embracing her.

He let go of the embrace, because he remembered the sad truth. They could never be together due to Creed's past. If he gets hunted buy the Republic they could use her as bait and he could not stand it if something were ever to happen to Jade. He does not want her to be hurt ever again.

"Creed, what's wrong?" Jade sensed as she faced him now.

"Nothing..forget it.." he replied as he turned his back on her.

"It's not nothing! I can see your face and it's definitely a something." Jade replied.

"My past..." Creed replied.

"What?" Jade asked him

"We can't go on like this...my past will keep on haunting me and I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore..." Creed said to her.

Jade was stunned when he said this.

"Yes, but I promised to be stronger for you.." Jade.

Creed got near to her.

"I know... It's just... I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you..." Creed replied to her.

Jade got stunned again. Now she wanted to make sure if he indeed felt the same way.

"Do you...love me?" Jade asked him.

She got closer to him and his heart was now beating faster.

"Why?" Creed asked her.

"Because I...I.." Jade stuttered.

She held his face and tried to complete her sentence.

"Creed I...I..." She was about to say until they were interrupted by Jephtah who opened the door to the balcony.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Grand Kaiser's about to make his speech." Jephtah said to them. "It'd be best if we hear about this."

The expression on Creed's face changed and Jade noticed this as well. She did not want to let him go but she had to for their mission was about to start.

_"I guess I'll just tell some other time then.." _Jade thought to herself.

_"If you only knew how I really felt..." _Creed thought to himself.

The three have left the balcony and closed the door. Suddenly there was a shadow appearing on the area where Creed and Jade had stood. The figure wore all black and had long black hair. He was wearing a familiar face mask. It was Feiryon, and he had been watching Creed and Jade the whole time.

"So she is your woman...The reason why you had been so weak all along is because of her. She is dragging the killer instinct out of you. Now I know what I have to do..." Feiryon said as he disappeared from the shadows.


	22. Chapter 22 - A Series of Unfortunate Evn

Chapter 22 - A Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

The trio now went inside the main hall. They saw that the people are now gathered in an orderly manner to hear the speech of the Grand Kaiser. It was very tight in the room as they compressed each other in front of the stage at where the Grand Kaiser was going to speak. Creed, Jade and Jephtah took their places in the crowd to see the Grand Kaiser and hear him speak. People were whispering about what he's going ta say.

"He's going to build a new sector." A person in attendance said.

"No I hear he's going to decentralize his powers to local sectors." Another one said.

The people anxiously waited for the Grand Kaiser to arrive. Backstage the Grand Kaiser was now preparing for his speech. He was surrounded by his loyal associates and his second command Nero. Feiryon and Lycan were also there to support him. He was now on his way out to the stage. As he made his way out with the accompaniment of his trusted second in command Nero the people applauded him. The Grand Kaiser was a big man due to his bulky muscular self. He had a scarred face due to his experience in combat as well as blonde yellow hair that stood up a little bit. He wore the official battle-suit of the Republic with badges on his right side of the chest portion indicating that he indeed is the leader of the whole republic. Creed saw him on stage and he knew who it was immediately. The Grand Kaiser of the Republic, known to members of the republic simply as King.

_"King." _Creed thought to himself.

The Grand Kaiser went to the microphone to now begin his speech. He tapped the microphone gently to check that it is working and it was. He now started giving his speech. The media were in front of the crowd of course to get the coverage they need.

"Citizens of the Desolencia Continent! I come before you as a humble servant of the Republic." The Grand Kaiser said as Feiryon and Lycan got to his side to check if there are any one suspicious around.

"We have been living in the age of prosperity! For ten years we have had no trouble with the neighboring continents in terms of conflict. We have achieved something that the previous Grand Kaisers have not been able to do, which is to attain the perfect Freedom!" The Grand Kaiser said.

Jephtah now looked around and saw people being more focused to his speech. He doubted that they are really interested. He then noticed that the color on their eyes became pale and lifeless. It was like they are being succumbed to the Grand Kaiser's voice.

"That voice...is that ESP?" Jephtah asked Creed.

"Yes.." Creed replied to him. "Keep a strong mind and resist." he added.

Jephtah kept a strong mind in order not to be brainwashed by The Grand Kaiser's ESP powers. He then approached Jade and said.

"Be focused. Don't give in he has brainwashing powers."

"Okay I'll be vigilant." Jade replied as she kept her focus at an intense level.

"But still, we are not really free, because there are people who do not approve of our true Freedom. People like this do not deserve to live in our world! We must condemn them and do whatever it takes to shun them out of our perfect society! The Kaisers are the major proponents of the people who do not approve!." The Grand Kaiser said.

"Kaisers?" Jade asked Creed. "What are they?"

"The mediators of the Republic. They hold even more power than King himself." Creed said to her.

"They will do whatever it takes to hunt us down and destroy our peace. They will stop at nothing to bring our government down. I will give you a concrete example of this attempt. Two years ago, an ally of mine and a very close companion defected to the side of the Kaisers to attempt to stop me from making the world one again. You all know who I am talking about right? The world's greatest assassin and the mother of all modern assassins, Slade." The Grand Kaiser said.

Jade put her hands on Creed's shoulder when she saw the look on his face when The Grand Kaiser told the people present the story about tow years ago. It was Creed's assassination mission of Slade.

"But luckily, there was a person who stood up for us. He ended her treason against our government by doing whatever means. He killed her for our salvation and true freedom. The person who was my former second in command and most loyal assassin to me who was also a trusted companion. He is Creed who is now the greatest assassin of all time!" The Grand Kaiser said. "He has surpassed the mother of modern assassins to end the Kaisers grip on our true Freedom, but sadly he has also been corrupted by them in the end. He left the Organization and did not want to be a part of my last will to make the world one again..." he added.

_"He lies...It's not his last will but Slade's" _Creed thought to himself as he clenched a fist.

"The Kaisers influence have now been stronger which leaves me no choice but to go to the extreme measures. I have amassed resources through my time to match their power and not just be a figurehead to their "Puppet Republic." I the Grand Kaiser will make the true republic a reality and now I say this to all of you comrades! I NOW DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE KAISERS TO MAKE THE WORLD ONE AT LAST!" The Grand Kaiser exclaimed and the people applauded loudly to him.

Jephtah noticed that the people in majority had lost the color in their eyes but they were still applauding to The Grand Kaiser's speech. Only he, Creed and Jade were not brainwashed because they kept their guard up. Jephtah noticed that Creed had disappeared in the crowd then he was surprised that he had heard someone speak.

"You lie." the voice echoed across the room stopping the applause of the people.

"I know that voice." The Grand Kaiser said. "Creed." he added as he saw him standing across the room with his .45 pistol aimed at the Grand Kaiser himself.

"It was not your will to make the world whole again. It was hers." Creed replied.

"He lies! See? He is now a traitor!" The Grand Kaiser said to the people.

"Of course they will listen to you. You used ESP to brainwash them." Creed replied.

The Grand Kaiser saw the look in Creed's eyes. He had seen this before when he was still in the republic. It was his killer look that sent chills back to his spine. Jade also noticed that Creed's demeanor had changed and now she feared that he would go back to his killing ways.

Jephtah was with Jade now but then they got attacked by Lycan from behind. Jephtah caught Jade and got out of the way of Lycan's attack. Jephtah hesitated to fight in the main hall because there were many people present and many innocent people will get hurt.

"ATTACK THEM! THEY ARE TRAITORS!" The Grand Kaiser commanded all the people in the main hall as he turned his back and tried to escape.

The people were now attacking Creed but it was no use. Creed could not be stopped as he dispatched them all in a quick manner. There are still people going at him but he was just unstoppable he kept immobilizing them with one shot attacks and finally when smoke had finally cleared up, all the people in the main hall were knocked out by Creed alone. Meanwhile Jephtah was still carrying Jade and they are being chased by Lycan. They went outside of city hall and found an open area where they could fight. He dropped Jade on the ground and said to her.

"This is where we fight that freak. You ready?" Jephtah asked while handing her bow and arrow to her.

"Yeah let's take that thing down!" She said as she took hear weapon from Jephtah.

They saw Lycan following them and he turned now into a werewolf. He was rushing at them to attack the two that were standing there across him.

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!" Lycan roared.

"Come and get some freak!" Jade and Jephtah said as they rushed at Lycan to attack him.

The Grand Kaiser was still running away from Creed but he wasn't fast enough. Creed had appeared in front of him in the backside room of city hall where his helicopter was placed.

"Going somewhere?" Creed said coldly.

"It seems that you had gone back to your killer instincts." The Grand Kaiser had said. "But unfortunately I have to leave. I have no time to fight you." he added as Nero appeared from the flames and attacked Creed.

Nero slashed his katana towards Creed but he failed to hit him. Creed read his moves perfectly and he evaded every attack that Nero attempted. He countered Nero's last attack with a kick to the face but Nero was not affected as he tried to counter with a pyrokinesis attack from his blade. Creed jumped out of the way of his pyrokinesis attack and returned fire with three bullets from his .45, but as usual, the shots did not connect due to Nero's fast reflexes and pyrokinesis. Creed landed on the ground with out a flinch. Nero had noticed the look in his eye, which was the look of their former leader two years ago.

"You seem to have regained your killing instinct." Nero said to him.

Creed did not reply to him. He attempted another shot at Nero but it was stopped this time by a shadowy figure. It was Feiryon.

"Nero, protect King at all costs. I'll handle this one right here." he said.

Nero did as he was told and escorted the Grand Kaiser out of the backside room of the city hall. They both rode on the helicopter that was docked behind city hall, it took off and got away safely. Creed attempted to follow them but then he was stopped again by Feiryon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Feiryon said to him. "We have unfinished business."

"Step aside, or I'll kill you myself." Creed had said to him coldly.

"Strong words Creed, but will you really do it? What about your promise to the girl at the balcony?" Feiryon said.

Creed was surprised when he had heard this. He never knew that Feiryon had been spying at them the whole time during he and Jade were in the balcony. Creed remained silent because he knew Feiryon was good at mind games to psyche out his opponent.

"As I suspected. You haven't returned to your full self after all. How are you going to kill me with that half baked assassin attitude?!" Feiryon said as he sent a shockwave telekinesis blast towards Creed which had sent him flying towards the wall at the other side. He went near Creed and grabbed him by the neck.

"Nero has fallen to believe that you have regained composure. It was a mistake he made a while ago that's why he hesitated to attack with full potential. But unlike him, I know who the real Creed is when he kills. He doesn't get psyched out by words easily unlike you. You useless piece of trash." Feiryon said as he lifted Creed with his telekinetic abilities.

He had Creed in a chokehold with his psychic powers and he noticed Creed was still struggling to break free and eventually he did. Creed jumped and shot Feiryon with 4 shots from his .45 pistol. Feiryon predicted the trajectories of the bullets and he evaded 3 of them but the fourth one had something different i it. It was a curved shot and it landed flush on Feiryon's left shoulder. He felt the pain and winced as he held his shoulder. It was bleeding pretty bad. He felt Creed getting nearer and he stood his ground to predict where Creed's going to strike. Then Creed rushed at Feiryon in a very fast manner. He could not see him with his super fast speed.

_"Where is he going to attack?" _Feiryon said to himself but before he could finish he got hit at the abdomen with a punch from Creed and not only that while Feiryon winced at the pain, Creed again aimed his pistol at the shoulder he had just shot and he shot the shoulder again this time at an up close position which made Feiryon wince from the pain even more. He tossed Feiryon's body aside, but he did not kill him. He knew the fight was over.

"It's over Feiryon, you lost again." Creed had said to him.

"Wrong again Creed!" As he surprised Creed from behind and put him in a telekinetic grip. Creed struggled and he saw the body that he threw aside. It was not Feiryon's body, it was just a decoy.

"It is true that you have failed to be the complete assassin now. Back then in the trials you never fell for my decoy trick." Feiryon said to him.

Creed was still struggling from the grip that Feiryon had put him in. He knew that if he did not break free it was all over. He saw Feiryon's crimson eyes glinted in the dark night. He knew that he was dying to put him in a Fear Grip to make him feel his special brand of death.

"Do you have any last words?" Feiryon said to him

"Nope." Creed replied as he broke from the grip of telekinesis that he had been put in. Feiryon felt something cold in the air. He saw the look in Creed's eye and he knew that as he kept fighting him longer, the more he returned to his state of the assassin of the republic.

_"I have to get this over with fast or I might be the one who ends up dead." _ Feiryon thought to himself.

Meanwhile on Jade and Jephtah's side, they were winning against Lycan. Their strategy was simple, Jephtah was the one engaging Lycan physically and she shot him with arrows at every turn. Jephtah landed a punch on Lycan's stomach which sent him flying across and eventually he fell down. Jade followed it up with an arrow to the torso and it put Lycan in serious pain. Jephtah rushed more to Lycan and punch him until he fell to the ground. He did not stop as kept on beating Lycan on the ground as he reverted back to the human state. He was not dead but he was certainly out cold. Jephtah got out his spare hand restraints and put it around Lycan's hands.

"We did it!" Jade said to him.

"We have to bring this guy with us. He might know information about the Grand Kaiser, but more importantly we must help Creed now." he said to her as they both rushed to where he is at.

Creed was still fighting Feiryon. He let out 5 shots out of his gun, but Feiryon managed to block all of them. He now attempted to rush at him to attack him directly with his punches and throws.

_"Got you..." _ Feiryon said as he put him in a telekinetic hold again but this time it's a more powerful hold.

Creed now could not completely move even if he struggled. Feiryon made sure that his eye was open and now he began to use the Fear Grip at Creed. With his crimson blood eyes he looked at Creed to induce the things that he feared the most. He let go of the telekinetic grip but Creed was still not moving. Creed gazed at his blood red eyes and everything he saw now turned into black. He could not move himself and found himself helpless under Feiryon's fear grip.

"This is a stronger version of my Fear Grip than the last time we fought. I doubt that you can get out of this one." He said.

Creed was immobilized and helpless at the same time. His eye lost its glint as he succumbed to his fears of his past. He lay on the ground as if he were dead.

"I told you I would destroy you.." Feiryon said as he disappeared in the shadows.

Jade and Jephtah made their way to the backside rooms and they saw Creed there lying on the floor as if he were dead.

"CREED!" They both said as they went near him. Jephtah dropped Lycan's body in an instant to help his friend.

Jephtah picked up Creed's body and saw that he had pale skin and also lost the glint in his eye. _"Oh no...Feiryon..." _He thought to himself.

"What happened to him?!" Jade asked.

"Creed told me about this technique. It was the same technique that was used to kill Selena Grey. Feiryon's Fear Grip." Jephtah said.

"We need to do something quick!" she said as she was nudging Jephtah.

Jephtah pulled out his phone and called Tanri.

"Tanri! We have an emergency Creed needs help, Medical Help!" Jephtah said.

_"We can't help now! The Grand Kaiser is now taking over everything with his revolutionaries. I'm hiding now out of the headquarters. The RFI headquarters is being bombed now as we speak!" _Tanri said. _"You guys have to get out of here too! You are wanted by the Republic!" _she added as she hung up.

"Crap, it looks like we won't be getting help from the RFI or anybody. The Grand Kaiser's now executed a destructive take over of the city and it's happening now as we speak. On top of that we are wanted fugitives of the republic." Jephtah said.

"We have to do something! We can't let Creed die!" Jade said as she started to cry.

Jephtah was now thinking of a way on where to get help. Then he suddenly remembered someone who owed him a favor back in the day.

"I know someone, but it might be a long shot." he said as he pulled out his phone and started calling.

A phone rang in the tent of the resistance camp on the outskirts of Traispe region. It was answered by a person with long white hair and he had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"Hello?" The long haired man said.

"Leio..it's me" Jephtah said on the other end.

_"Jephtah! How's life going there in the city?"_

"Not good, I'll fill you in later when we meet. I need a place to crash, I got someone very ill here in my team, think you can help me out?"

_"Sure man I mean I owe you back in the day right? Some resistance members will be there in no time. I've already instructed them what to do and they'll get you out of trouble before you can even blink your eyes." _Leio said as he hung up the phone.

Short moments later 2 Resistance Trucks arrived immediately to city hall. Resistance members came out of the truck and saw Jephtah outside city hall with two incapacitated bodies. One had a handcuff on him which was Lycan and one was struggling for his life which was Creed.

"GET IN!" The Resistance members said as they carried Creed's body on one truck and Lycan's body in the other. Jade and Jephtah got in the truck in where Creed is and the Resistance members drove out of Etto city to avoid the danger and wrath of The Grand Kaiser.


	23. Chapter 23 - Escape and Fears

Chapter 23 - Escape and Fears

* * *

_"Where am I?" _Creed asked as he began to wake. He only saw the blackness that Feiryon has instilled in him. He was stuck in the depths of darkness in his thoughts, words and deeds. He was in a grip of fear that no one could escape from. Creed wanted to get out so badly because he knew that he would not survive if it went on like this.

_"I have to fight. I can't give in." _He said.

_"You can't win." _He heard someone say.

He looked around but saw no one. Creed figured that it was one of Feiryon's mind tricks in the Fear Grip. He tried to fight by not being psyched out.

_"Sure keep ignoring me, like that'll help you get out of here."_ the voice again said.

Creed looked around again and now saw someone ahead. The man turned around and he was surprised who it was. It was himself without the eye-patch and the prosthetic steel arm.

_"Like looking in the mirror ain't it?" _The Assassin said.

_"Who the hell are you?" _ Creed asked.

_"I'm you. Well what used to be you anyway. You locked me away here inside yourself when you vowed never to kill again so in short, I'm your killer instinct." _The Assassin replied.

Creed stood his ground and prepared to fight. The Assassin figure did not do anything to respond.

_"Relax, I'm not here to fight and besides if I did, I could kill you in a jiffy. I'm here to show you your mistakes, fears, and regrets."_ The Assassin said.

"_Why? What do you want from me?" _ He asked the Assassin.

"_For starters, What Feiryon and I want is that you give up this facade of not killing because you can't keep it up. You are the angel of death Creed, you know that. Ever since you have joined the Republic and got trained by Slade. You were programmed for this!" _The Assassin said smugly. _"If I were you, just let me out and we'll have lots of fun again, you know you want to." _he added.

_"Never. I'm done with taking people's life." _ Creed replied.

_"Oh really? What about what you said in the previous weeks?" _The Assassin said as he showed Creed the flashbacks of his fight with Falrich and Feiryon.

_"You pathetic piece of trash. You'll now get what's coming to you..." (Creed to Falrich)_

_"Step aside, or I'll kill you myself." (Creed to Feiryon)_

Creed saw the flashbacks and he began feeling the fear of being turned back into an assassin who kills without remorse and empathy for his victims.

_"No...Stop messing with my head!" _Creed shouted

_"Ohhh anger I like that. It strengthens the killer instinct more. Seriously though you should just give up the fake life you've been living. Because you know you can't escape it... Once a killer, always a killer..." _The Assassin said as he disappeared in thin air.

Creed was now feeling the height of the Fear Grip. He was being reminded about his crimes against the lives he has taken to save the Republic. All the people he has killed has began to flood his mind. Their screams when he took their lives began echoing in the depths of his mind and heart. He began to fall down and lay on the ground as he felt weak and could not move. A midst the event he saw a person that meant everything to him, a person whom he killed to save them all. It was his mentor, Slade.

_"Slade?_ _help me..." _Creed said.

Slade got nearer to him. She just stood in front of him and did nothing. Slade looked at Creed's body lying on the floor asking for help, but she did not help him. Instead she drew her Bowie Knife and held it on her hand.

_"Please...I don't want to die..." _ Creed said to her

_"Death is part of life. It is a cycle that cannot be broken. If you fear death then you fear the cycle of life. It is the fear of living that connects your fear of death.." _Slade said.

Creed braced himself because he knew that Slade would end his torture right there and there. She was a more ruthless killer than he ever was and all that mattered to her was the mission.

_"Do not be afraid. I am not here to fight." _Slade said as she helped him up and then she sat him down.

She took out a cigar and lit it with her lighter and started smoking.

_"I know that you fear death." _Slade said as she puffed out the smoke. _"You fear not only dying but also you fear bringing the deaths of others. You have managed to suppress the fear of death when I trained you not to fear it, but I was wrong. Deep inside you are wounded and damaged, you fear death because you were so guaranteed that no one could give it to you, but now you are put in a situation between living and dying and now you learn to struggle against it." _She added. _"I should've taught you more.."_

_"Slade..." _Creed said as he stood up and tried to reach her, but as he was trying she got and farther and farther away.

_"WHY CAN"T I REACH YOU?" _Creed shouted as he was about to lose his mind. Then the place where he stood became different. It was raining hard on the place he stood. He had his gun on his hand and he felt blood dripping from his left eye. Creed touched it and it was ruptured by Slade's knife. Then he looked down on the ground and saw Slade lying down on the ground exhausted and wounded. She looked at him without hatred and sadness as a matter of fact, she was proud that he had bested her in combat. It was the scene of two years ago, when Creed was asked to assassinate his mentor for treason against the republic. Creed noticed this and realized that he could change what had happened. He could save her and not kill her.

_"Well...you know what to do...hero.."_ Slade said to him.

_"No... I won't... I could still save you." _Creed said as he dropped his gun and tried to lift her body, but he noticed that he could not touch her. His hands just went through her body like it was an intangible object. He then looked at where he dropped his gun and noticed that it had disappeared. He tried to walk away and stand up but as soon as he did, he saw himself standing over Slade's body.

_"Well hero...set me free..." _Slade said to the man that stood over her body.

Creed saw that it was himself pointing the gun at his mentor. He then tried to reason with himself and saying that he should not kill her.

_"She was your mentor! Don't kill her! You'll just regret it..." _Creed said as he tried to stop himself from killing his mentor.

But he couldn't stop himself. He pointed the gun on his mentor's head. Slade closed her eyes and accepted her death firmly. Creed just watched as he saw himself shoot his mentor on the head and kill her completely. After everything that she had done for him, teaching him, loving him and being a mother to him. He had none of it, he still shot her in cold blood. Creed saw himself as how he killed her. He was expressionless and felt no regret. He left her body there not even giving it proper respects. He never knew that he was this ruthless. Tears ran from Creed's face as he saw his dead mentor.

_"No...I could've saved her... I COULD'VE SAVED HERRR!" _ Creed shouted as he was now back on Feiryon's world which was the all black vortex. Creed was still crying but he noticed that he was now being affected by the Fear Grip.

_"I told you it's useless to fight." _ The Assassin said.

Creed did not say anything anymore. He had to too much pain to deal with after he saw himself kill his mentor.

_"You were supposed go by the script in that last flashback. It seems as if you are really intended to continue living the facade of a life you are living now." _The Assassin said to him.

Creed still did not reply.

_"Feiryon's getting to you now huh? Finally, but you know... It's not over yet.. I still more in store for you._ He said as he transformed into Feiryon.

The trucks were now miles away from Etto city. Jade noticed that Creed still had that lifeless look on his eyes. He was not saying anything but he had a pulse and he was breathing. He just did not have the will to live like he used to.

"Will he be okay?" Jade asked one of the resistance men.

"We have a very good doctor that will check his condition. He has healed countless numbers of our men afflicted with rare conditions. I know he will be better when he sees him." The resistance soldier replied.

"I hope so..." Jade said. She was worried about Creed. She had so much more to tell him.

Jephtah looked at Creed and he practically saw a living corpse.

_"Sure he's still alive but he's having a turmoil from the depths of his mind and body. He's lucky if he holds out long enough to see Tenzan." _Jephtah thought.

"How long till we get there?" Jephtah asked one of the resistance men they are riding with.

"We are nearing now." One of the Resistance Soldiers said. "We can see the tents are that are in the resistance camp. It would take us about 30 mins to get there."

_"Finally, we'll get Creed checked up by Tenzan. I know he's seen cases like these before." _Jephtah said.

In the depths of Creeds mind and heart, he has lost the will to fight and be free of Feiryon's grip. He has seen two of his fears in his time in the void which are the fear of reverting back to the assassin and the fear of dying. Creed had a lifeless look on his eye and just sat in a corner. He knew that he had no chance of winning against Feiryon's grip now that he had lost all hope.

_"Do my eyes deceive me? The great Creed sitting here like a child who's given up?"_Feiryon said. _"The fun's just beginning." _He added.

Creed did not answer.

_"You've lost all hope? What about the girl? Do you want to lose her too?" _ Feiryon said to him.

_"Creed help me!" _A familiar voice said.

_"Jade?" _ Creed said as he heard her voice. He stood up and began looking for her. He knew that he could not forgive himself if he had lost her.

_"Creed help meeee!" _ She shouted again.

_"Where are you?!" _Creed shouted as he ran around and began looking for her. Suddenly the place where he was began changing again. This time it showed Jade being held hostage by Nero. She was tied down to a chair and Nero was there setting flames around her.

_"Nero! Let her go!" _Creed said as he attacked Nero and engaged him in combat. The two of them fought and Nero sent out flame bursts from his blade. Creed evaded the attack and he began to hit Nero hard with strikes that landed flush on his body. He got quickly to where Jade is and untied her.

_"It's okay Jade, I got you." _Creed said as he carried her on his back. He then felt Nero's presence behind him. He dropped Jade's unconscious body and then drew his gun and shot him in the head with out looking, but as he began to look at whom he shot he did not see Nero's body on the ground with a bullet hole, instead he had seen Jade's body with a bullet hole between her eyes.

_"No...I shot Nero...She was safe..." _Creed said to himself.

The Assassin appeared and said

_"Nero was never there. Jade was never in trouble. She just wanted to ask you something, but then you pulled your gun out and shot her in cold blood." _

"_No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Creed shouted as he was about to go insane.


	24. Chapter 24 - Intervention

Chapter 24 - Intervention

* * *

Jephtah had gotten of the truck as soon as they have arrived in the Traispe region. There were many tents set up in the vicinity implying that it could be a camp of some sort. There were people, mostly soldiers of the resistance preparing in case that the republic decides to launch an attack on their region. Jephtah carried Creed's body on his shoulder and began looking for the tent of Tenzan, who was the renowned doctor of that region. Jade had followed Jephtah in order to help him to look for the doctor as well.

The other truck had also stopped and Resistance soldiers got out from it. They carried Lycan's body and went to the holding cells of the camp. Lycan was kept as a prisoner by the resistance now. He was still unconscious due to the beating he had received in his fight against Jephtah and Jade.

Jephtah and Jade found the tent of the doctor in a short while. Jade looked at Creed and she felt sad, because she had missed him. Creed looked lifeless on Jephtah's shoulder. It was as if Jephtah was bringing a dead corpse.

"Tenzan you in here? It's me Jephtah." Jephtah said.

A man got out of the tent. He looked in his late 50's but he was young for his age. The man had a full beard and a lean stature, he also had long salt and pepper hair. He was Tenzan, the great doctor of the east.

Tenzan yawned and said. "Owww?"

"We have an emergency. this man I'm carrying has been catatonic for a while now. He still has his pulse and breathing." Jephtah said and in an instant Tenzan demeanor has changed.

Jephtah and Jade went inside the tent and dropped Creed on to the bed. Tenzan followed afterwards. He examined Creed to see if he could find out what was wrong with him.

_"Eyes lost color, stable pulse, slowed breathing. No reactions to stimuli. I know only one person who could do this..." _Tenzan thought.

"This is not a regular condition. His body's okay, but his mind's beginning to detieriorate." Tenzan said. "How did he get this?" he added.

"A person inflicted a telekinetic technique called Fear's Grip on him." Jephtah replied.

_"Fear's Grip? Now I'm sure I know who did this." _Tenzan thought to himself

"Feiryon..." He blurted out.

Jade and Jephtah were surprised when they heard Tenzan say the name of the man who did this to Creed.

"That's him! How do you know who he is?" Jade said.

"I've seen similar cases and all of them ended in the same way.." Tenzan said.

"They ended in what?" Jade asked him more.

"Death.." Tenzan replied coldly.

"That's why we brought him to you we ho-" Jade said

"You guys don't get it. There is no physical harm in his body so there's technically nothing wrong with him. His mind however doesn't respond anymore. He doesn't need a cure...He needs an intervention.. He has to fight this on his own.." Tenzan replied.

"So there's nothing you could do?" Jephtah asked him angrily.

"I've been presented with people with the same condition back then, but I never attempted to heal this, I always shunned this type of case. For him to survive he must have the will to live inside of him." Tenzan said.

Jephtah went near him and he said. "You owe me man."

Tenzan felt that he needed to do something because Jephtah had helped him in the past when he was still a member of the resistance. He then lit incense candles as a beginning to cure the man inflicted with the deadly condition. Jephtah looked at him and he got puzzled. Tenzan was preparing a lot of things and it was like he was going to help them after all.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"We are going to try an intervention. We are going to communicate with his mind and convince him to fight and snap out of it. This is the only thing we can do, because if we don't he will die.." Tenzan replied.

"Are you a psyche medium?" Jephtah asked.

"Yes, I'll explain later but now we have to save your friend. He doesn't have much time left.." Tenzan said as he looked at Creed's eyes which was beginning to lose its color entirely.

_"It's over... You've lost.." _ The Assassin said as he was standing over Creed's body.

His body lay in the blackness of the void he has put in. He had no more hope of getting out of his situation for he had already lost everything. The image of Jade whom he shot ringed through his mind.

_"Now I have proved that you are weak. I think it's about time that you died." _Feiryon said to him as he got nearer to Creed.

He took off his mask and only his two red eyes remained to be seen. His face was all black and then he held Creed by his neck. Slowly Creed was being sucked into the void that Feiryon had produced when he removed his mask. He was beginning to consume the life force of Creed into his own.

_"It's not over yet.." _a voice said.

Feiryon dropped Creed in an instant when he heard the voice.

_"Who's there?" _ He said.

Suddenly a small light was floating above Creed's body. It tried to show him that there was still hope to get out of this void. Creed's eye began to lit up again as he looked into the light. Feiryon got near the light to destroy it but he failed. The light weakened him and he could not move.

_"What is this?!" _Feiryon said as he tried to move.

The light moved closer to Creed.

_"Do not give up yet.." _a familiar voice said.

_"That voice...Jade?" _ he asked the light.

The light then began to take form of a human being. She was wearing a simple white dress, her eyes were as beautiful as emerald gemstones. She had long brown hair and had skin as smooth as marble.

_"Kira..." _Creed had said.

_"You remember me after all." _ Kira smiled at him. _"I'm here to help you" _she added

_"Why? Why do you want to help me?" _ Creed asked her with regret.

_"Because It's my obligation. You helped me out a lot back then right?" _She said to him.

_"Kira..." _Creed said again.

Kira got closer to Creed and she embraced him deeply. Creed had felt his body begin to be filled with life again. His health was being replenished as Kira tightened her embrace. She was giving him her life force in order to get out. Creed began to move and embraced her as well. The two embraced for some time, and never let go of each other.

_"It wasn't your fault..." _Kira whispered to him.

_"I'm sorry...for everything..."_ Creed said as he let go of the embrace. He felt no fatigue in his body and he was ready to fight. Feiryon had seen what happened and he began to be angry.

_"What is this?!" _he shouted as he broke free of the spirit energy that was inflicted on him.

He then sent a psychic wave on Creed but it did not hit him. He tried again but still it did not hit him. Creed now in return rushed at Feiryon and attacked him continuously. He noticed something different, his attacks were landing and hitting Feiryon himself and he knew that this was a good thing. Feiryon fell to the ground exhausted. He was struggling to stand back on his feet but he failed because Creed had stood in front of him.

Creed stepped on his leg and he felt the anger rush through his blood. He wanted to kill him for everything that he had done in this void. He wanted revenge to soothe his pure hatred of him. Feiryon had sense his emotions and he knew he could use this to psyche him out again.

_"Yes...give in to the anger. Slay me as you have slain the once who were important to you._" Feiryon said with the hope of psyching him out.

_"No.. Don't. He doesn't know who you really are Creed. You are not the assassin you once were. Let go of the anger, let the hatred flow out of you, leave the regrets behind. You have someone to protect out there and if you go back to being the old you, then you will have broken your promise..." _Kira said as she put her hands on his shoulder.

Creed listened to her say those things and she was right. It was about time that he let the hatred go. He now had lost his revenge and desire to kill Feiryon.

_"You're weak!" _Feiryon shouted as he attempted to attack him with another psychic wave but as he did, he noticed that nothing came out. For the first time ever he was powerless inside his own void.

_"It's over. You have nothing on him anymore." _Kira had said as she let out a blinding light from her body. Creed looked at her and she began to disappear from him.

_"KIRA!" _Creed said.

_"It's okay he will never bother you again. GO NOW!" _Kira said as she signaled him to get out of here. Creed saw the other end of the void, there was light shining at the end of it implying that it was the way out of Feiryon's void. Creed ran to it as Kira held Feiryon back with the light.

_"KIRAAAA!" _Creed shouted at her.

_"GO NOW!" _Kira said as light began to fill the void. It made Feiryon perish in thin air. He was no longer in the void causing terrors for Creed.

Creed ran towards the light. He was almost near it and he ran even faster. The light grew bigger as he got near it and finally when he did, he had gotten out of the Feiryon's Fear Grip.

Tenzan was still trying to bring back Creed with the use of Psychic intervention. He was using his Telekinesis to cure Creed of Feiryon's grip. Jade was now looking at Creed's eyes. She noticed that the color of his eyes had somewhat returned.

_"CREED!" _She said to herself.

It was only for a short while then Creed shut his eyes. The three noticed that he let out a huge sigh as he passed out.

_"_Hmm. He's going to be okay." Tenzan said while checking his pulse. He opened Creed's eyelid and saw that he had color in his eyes again. "He's just tired. We should let him rest." he added. Jade and Jephtah got out of Tenzan's tent and both of them gave out a sigh of relief.

"He's going to be okay." Jade said while shedding tears of joy.

"Yeah he is." Jephtah said as the both of them walked their way.

_"I haven't even started the main Psychic Intervention, but he was already better. Could've he have fought it on his own?" _ Tenzan had said to himself. _"Whoever this guy is he's no ordinary person.."_ he added as he pondered on the matter more.


	25. Chapter 25 - Tenzan's Mistake

Chapter 25 - Tenzan's Mistake

* * *

Jade had got in Tenzan's tent to check on Creed. She saw him lying down on the bed, sleeping. He looked exhausted and tired from the way he closed his eye and the way he slept. In her mind, she knew that he had been through a lot, not only these past days but also the past years in he has been in the Republic. Jade wished that she should've done more for him. She put a hand on his face, ran it through his forehead to his chin slowly. Then she realized that she had to leave in order for him to recover more and she did. She truly cared for him and wished for him to get better soon.

On the other end, Jephtah was with Tenzan. He wanted to find out why Tenzan had psychic powers because of all the years of him being in the Resistance, Jephtah only found out that Tenzan had psychic powers now. Tenzan was prepared to tell him everything as well about his powers and his relation with Feiryon. Jephtah lit a cigarette and started smoking, The rich thick smoke he let out was enough satisfaction and heat for him to relieve him of his stress. They stood on the end of the resistance camp in where they can see almost all of the tents that were set up in there.

"So you have psychic powers. How?" Jephtah asked Tenzan as he puffed his cigarette.

"I didn't know how I got it either, but it started to show when I was in my puberty years. I could hear the thoughts of others in my head. Then it got even more bizarre than that. I could actually lift objects with only using my mind." Tenzan replied.

Jephtah blew out another huge quantity of smoke from his mouth.

"That's classic psychic behavior." He replied.

"Unfortunately, other people didn't take too kindly to my powers so I had to hide it from society. I became a doctor because of this. This was the only way I can hope to forget that I have powers." he replied.

"But, how did you know that Creed was inflicted with a psychic condition?" Jephtah asked him again.

"I have seen that case one in too many times. In previous attempts I had not try to heal it. The illness reminded me of my own powers and my mistake." Tenzan replied.

"Which was?" Jephtah said as he puffed his cigarette. He noticed that it was already finished so he threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Feiryon was my mistake." Tenzan replied.

Jephtah was surprised when he had heard this.

"What do you mean by mistake? You ain't related to him are ya?" Jephtah asked again.

Tenzan knew he could not hide it no longer so he just came out straight with it.

"Before I became a doctor, I was a revolutionary. But I was no ordinary revolutionary due to my psychic abilities. My allies considered me a prodigy because I myself never trained my psychic abilities. It was a spontaneous skill for me because it was all about using the mind to fight. I used my psychic powers to fight in the first ever resistance war against the Republic which was 20 years ago." He said.

"You fought in the first ever resistance? The Renegades? We looked up to those guys. They are the ones that inspired us to build the second resistance." Jephtah replied.

"Yes, but anyway, while I was out on a scouting assignment one night, I had found a young teenager at the side of the road who was badly hurt and beaten up by thugs. He had no money and no will to fight. I saw his face and what stood out was that blood red eyes of his. I talked to him that night, gave him some food and took him in the camp of the Renegades, but not without a fight from the bandits. His name back then was Rasa, but you guys know him now as Feiryon." Tenzan said.

Jephtah did not say anything for he was really listening to Tenzan's story. Thoughts of Feiryon ran into his mind on how he was able to subdue Creed and put him in a Fear Grip.

Flashback:

_"Quick we have to get out of here!" Tenzan said as he lifted Rasa_

_He was running away from the bandits that claimed that they owned Rasa. He was their slave in that time and his contract was not yet due. Tenzan was still trying to escape with the boy, but in an unfortunate event, they had reached a dead end in the town. The bandits came running soon afterwards and they had cornered Tenzan and the boy. _

_Tenzan put down the boy in the back and he got in front to defend him. He shifted now to his fighting stance._

_"Stay here." Tenzan commanded Rasa._

_The bandits now rushed at Tenzan to attack him, but then they all felt that they could not move. It was Tenzan's psychic grip that immobilized them. He focused his mind so that they could not fight of the grip even they tried. Tenzan then sent them flying with a psychic wave that followed after the grip. The bandits fell to the ground and when some of them got up, they ran away with the fear of their lives. Only the leader of the bandits remained because he was determined to take the boy back as a slave._

_"What are you...?" The leader said._

_Tenzan got closer to him and the color of his eyes changed when he looked at the telekinesis expert. He just fell on the ground as if he was dead. Tenzan had killed him without even touching him. Rasa saw this and immediately he wanted to be like Tenzan. He wanted to be strong to be able to defend himself._

"Wait, wait hold up. Are you saying that you can use Fear's Grip too?" Jephtah asked him.

"I was the one who invented the technique." Tenzan replied.

"And you taught this to Feiryon?" Jephtah said.

"Yes i did. I was the one who unlocked his Telekinetic potential when his was in our camp. I trained him everyday to the point that I was harsh on him if he did not focus. Eventually he got better and what's surprising about that was it only took him one month to master everything, including Fear's Grip." Tenzan replied. "But something had changed in him after that.."

"What?" Jephtah asked.

_In the Renegades camp, Tenzan began looking for Rasa. He asked his comrades where he was and eventually he had found him in the outskirts of camp. Rasa's red eyes stood out from the rest of his body. He kept the focus of a true psychic master as he lifted a huge rock with ease. He dropped it down now and went on to the next agenda. Tenzan was so proud of Rasa's new found abilities, but he was surprised at what he was doing when he saw him. Rasa now was controlling an animal with his psychic grip. He got nearer and killed the animal without even touching it. It suffocated due to Rasa's tightened grip and after that he lifted it towards Tenzan. _

_"We now have lunch." Rasa said._

_Tenzan did not know what to say but he knew something had changed in Rasa's demeanor. He saw his eyes, they were more sinister and cunning. He felt that Rasa was slipping to the other side with his new-found power._

"He had the killing instinct of a true assassin." Tenzan had said to Jephtah.

"Wow...even when he was young he already was power hungry." Jephtah said to him.

"And it gets worse." Tenzan replied.

_Tenzan had been sleeping in his tent when suddenly one of his comrade's woke him up. _

_"Tenzan get up! There's an emergency!"_

_"What is it?!" Tenzan replied._

_"It's Rasa..." _

_Tenzan had gotten out of his tent and saw the unbelievable, their camp was burning to the ground and only a few tents left. He looked on the ground and saw a trail of blood. Tenzan followed it knowing that it would lead him to the culprit. He wanted to make sure that Rasa was okay and he also hoped that he was not the one behind this mass murder. Tenzan was accompanied by his comrade and they have now reached the end of the trail and saw Rasa lifting a resistance soldier with his Telekinetic grip. He killed the soldier afterwards with no remorse. He then turned to Tenzan's direction and saw his comrade. Rasa's red eyes shone in the night as he gripped Tenzan's comrade with his Fear Grip and the soldier fell to the ground, dead._

_"Why are you doing this?!" Tenzan said to Rasa._

_Rasa did not reply, instead he lifted Tenzan to the air with one hand putting him in a telekinetic chokehold._

_"Thank you for everything, master.." Rasa said as he threw Tenzan to the ground which rendered him unconscious. _

_Rasa had turned his back on everything and everyone that had saved him His thirst for blood was the only thing that mattered to him._

"He killed everyone in the Renegades except you?" Jephtah said.

"I saw it coming, but I didn't do anything. I never believed Rasa could do that because I saw good in him.." Tenzan replied. "But it turns out, I was wrong. I had created a monster." he added.

"It wasn't your fault. You did not foresee him doing the unthinkable." Jephtah said to him.

"No..I was responsible for everything, from the time I unleashed his potential it was all over." Tenzan said. "I have one advice to give when your friend fights him again, please tell him this for me." he added.

Jephtah looked at him and he noticed that his demeanor had changed.

"What is it?" He asked Tenzan

"If he fights Feiryon again, he should not hesitate. He should kill him immediately if he gets the upper hand in their fight." Tenzan said as he walked back into camp.

Jephtah sighed and lit another cigarette.

_"He won't kill him. He's already made a promise." _He thought to himself as he sat down on the ground to rest.


	26. Chapter 26 - Return

Chapter 26 - Return

* * *

The sun shone bright as a new day began to approach the resistance camp in the region of Traispe. Everyone in the camp had been preparing for they were about to eat their breakfast to start the day. In the far side of camp, Jade had woken up and finished her necessary preparations to start her day. She had let her long hair loose on her shoulders and she wore her standard outfit which was her same outfit when she used to work as a bounty hunter. The expression on her face was somewhat relieved because she had known that Creed was going to be alright. She had been visiting him in the doctor's tent everyday and what she always saw was the same. It was Creed lying down on the bed in the tent. He had been asleep for three days now due to exhaustion.

Jade was going to the tent again in order to see if Creed had awaken. She had missed how the way he looked at her. His mannerisms and his voice which had always rung in her mind. The moment they had shared in the balcony during the Gala was still fresh in her memory. She did not want that night to end, because in her mind, she really had loved him with all her heart. She made her way through the camp in order to look for the person she cared about the most. It was a fairly hot day as the sun shone above the camp. The resistance members were busy as usual with reinforcing their defenses and gathering supplies to increase their strength.

She now had made it to Tenzan's tent and she felt her heart beating stronger. Jade had hoped that he was awake. She wanted to see him again, his smile, and everything. Going in the tent excited, she called out his name.

"Creed?" she had said.

But she did not hear an answer, instead what she saw was his bed was a mess. Sheets rustled and messy and his pillow fell on the ground. The window on the side of the bed was also opened hinting that he wanted some fresh air.

_"Not here." _Jade wondered _"Did he get up already?" _

She went out of the tent and saw one Resistance Soldier standing outside for some time now. Speculations came to her mind that this soldier might know where Creed is. Jade approached the soldier and asked him.

"Excuse me, did you see anyone get out of this tent?"

"No ma'am I'm so sorry." The soldier replied

"It's alright. Thanks." She replied with a smile.

The soldier walked past her and went his way. She still had no clue on where Creed was. It was impossible that he had gotten far because she knew that he had now choice but to stay here due to the incident that had happened in Etto city.

_"Where could he be?" _She thought to herself. _"Maybe I should ask Jephtah"_ she added.

She made her way to Jephtah's tent which was just near hers, because he might kow where Creed is. It was again a long walk, under the hot sun. It felt like summer in the region and one could think that this day could not get even hotter than it is now. Jephtah stood outside his tent doing his usual thing which was smoking a cigarette. He puffed the smoke from the white stick and blew it out, feeling the sensation of heat that satisfied him so much. Then, he noticed Jade walking his way and he knew what she was going to ask her. She got nearer and then she asked him:

"Hey Jephtah have you seen Creed?"

"Did you check Tenzan's tent?' Jephtah had replied.

"I had, but he was not there. He might've gotten up already." Jade said.

"Well that's a tough one. I haven't seen him around here maybe you should ask Tenzan." he had said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Any idea where Tenzan is?" Jade asked him.

"He's at the Truck parking bay, just right outside the camp." Jephtah said as he inhaled another smoke from the cigarette.

"Thanks." Jade said as she made her way to the Truck Parking bay.

The truck parking bay was their first stop since they got at the resistance camp. She had bad memories at that place because that was the time when Creed was still afflicted with the mental condition that Feiryon had given him. Jade did not want to see Creed ever get hurt again because she was afraid that she might lose him.

It was a short while before she got at the truck parking bay and when she did, she had seen Tenzan there. He was trying to start a truck that had malfunctioned due to motor problems. The Soldiers had asked for his help due manpower shortage of technically adept soldiers, but he reluctantly agreed because he really did not know anything about fixing automobiles. He was more adept in healing the human body. Jade had gotten near him and started a conversation.

"Hey Tenzan." she said.

Tenzan saw her and replied; "Hey." He was still preoccupied in fixing the truck.

"Have you seen Creed? He was not in your tent a while ago when I checked." she asked him.

He had known where Creed is because he was the last person to see him before he had gotten out of the tent.

"Yeah I know where he is. He's on top of that watch tower in the outskirts of camp. You actually just passed it on the way here. He said something about getting some fresh air I think." Tenzan said. "He might be still there if you hurry." he added.

"Thanks Tenzan!" Jade had said as she ran to the direction of the watch tower.

"Ahhh the youth today. So active and full of energy." Tenzan said. _"Gosh I feel old." _he thought to himself as he went back into fixing the truck.

She ran towards the watch tower which she had past when she went to the Truck Parking Bay. It was just like that of him to seclude himself and get some fresh air. Creed was always a fan of places where he could get fresh air and the top of the watch tower in the camp was certainly a good place for him.

Jade had finally reached the watch tower and she saw someone on top of it. She could not get a closer look because it was really too high for her to see so she went in the watch tower and used the stairs inside of it to climb to the top. When she got to the top, she had seen the person more clearly. That long brown hair that had fallen on the base of his neck, that familiar battle-suit, the eye-patch that he always wore, and the prosthetic left arm which had glinted when the rays of the sun hit it. It was him, the person that she had cared for the most, Creed.

He still hadn't noticed her because he was preoccupied with feeling the wind hit his face gently. His hair was blown by the wind too. She now moved closer to him hoping that he would notice her.

"Creed." she called out her name.

He had heard his name be called and he looked for where it cam from. He looked at the door leading onto the outer area of the watch tower and saw a familiar face. He saw the familiar blonde hair which was loose on her shoulders, the sky blue eyes that had the power to look in the soul of a person, her smile which had the ability to bring back his strength.

"Jade." He said with a smile.

Without thinking, she ran towards him and embraced him tightly. She held him so tight and she thought to herself that she would not let him go ever again.

"You've returned..." Jade had said as she still embraced him.

Creed put his arms around her as well.

"Yeah.. It's okay now, I'm here." he had said.

"I was so worried...I thought you would never make it.." She replied to him and she started to cry.

He lifted up her face and he wiped the tears that were falling from it. Jade saw his eye and it had brightness and life again. She always loved the look of his brown eye. He tightened the embrace, never letting her go.

"I'm sorry, I made you worry.." Creed had said.

"It's okay." she replied with a smile and they continued to embrace

But suddenly, Jade felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the message.

_We have updates. Meeting with Leio at the main tent, we have a plan to take back Etto. Take Creed with you. -Jeph._

She looked at Creed and said.

"Well... I guess duty calls." she said.

"Yeah... I guess so." Creed said as he hid his blush.

Without knowing it Jade had surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. He was stunned when he saw her do that and he began to blush even more.

"See you at the main tent of the meeting." She said as she got down from the watch tower.

Creed had stayed on top of the tower in order to think of more things. He thought of Jade and what she was to her.

_"Kira, you're right. I do have someone to protect here in this world. Thank you for helping me." _Creed had thought to himself as he looked towards the sun.


End file.
